Loophole
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: "Itachi, Pein, Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan et Nero."-"Je dois les tuer?"-"Exactement." Lorsque des condamnés à morts tentent de retrouver leur liberté...
1. Prologue

**Bon, oui, je sais, j'suis chiante avec cette fiction, mais c'est sur un conseil d'mon père que je l'ai refite en essayant d'être moins sommaire dans l'écriture Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aller aimer, autant ceux qui n'ont pas lu le premier essai (que je laisse au cas ou) et ceux qui ont lu et qui savent la fin :')**

**Disclaimer : A part Nero, Yon, le Boss et Kurayami, tout le monde appartient à Kishimoto, encore heureux parce que vu ce qu'on leur fait subir, aux personnages...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Deux personnes se tenaient dans un bureau plongé dans l'ombre. On devinait, au travers de la faible lumière procurée par les vénitiennes à demi-fermées, des murs blancs sur lesquels siégeaient des tableaux. La pièce était grande, sans entrer dans l'excès, et était surtout composée d'étagères et de porte-documents métalliques. En réalité, ce qui prenait le plus de place dans cette pièce était l'imposant bureau de bois noir. Un homme, confortablement assis derrière, dans un fauteuil de cuir, terminait de relire ce qui semblait être des dossiers.

On ne devinait pas le visage de cet homme, le dossier du fauteuil faisant écran à la faible lumière des vénitiennes. Ce qu'on pouvait savoir, c'était qu'il possédait de courts cheveux et une bonne corpulence. En face de lui se tenait une autre personne, assise nonchalamment sur une chaise simple, mais rembourrée. Son visage, lui aussi caché dans l'ombre, ne permettait de deviner qu'un immense sourire, un de ceux qu'on les psychopathes lorsqu'ils tuent quelqu'un.

L'homme tendis plusieurs dossiers à l'autre personne présente. Sa main, rapide, les attrapa et n'en garda qu'un, posant les autres en tas désordonné sur le bureau. C'est avec un soupir que l'inconnu ouvrit la pochette cartonnée.

Sur la première page, en haut à droite, était accrochée une photo, avec un trombone. La photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. De grandes cicatrices traversaient ses joues, et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval étaient ramenés sur son épaule. Il affichait un air parfaitement neutre, quoique légèrement ennuyé.

_Uchiha Itachi, 26 ans, tueur en série._

_« Un homme particulièrement intelligent et rapide dans ses actions. N'est pas homme à éprouver des remords. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 52_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : tout les membres de la famille Uchiha, excepté son frère cadet Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Une fois le dossier reposé sur la surface brune du bureau, l'autre prit le suivant et l'ouvrit sans émettre aucun son. La photo montrait un homme aux courts roux et aux yeux violets. Possédant de nombreux piercings au visage, il avait la même expression lasse que le précédent.

_Nagato Pein, 26 ans, tueur en série._

_« Ne semble éprouver aucun sentiment, il aime lorsqu'il à la sensation de tout contrôler. N'aime pas se faire aider. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 60_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : Uzumaki Minato, anciennement maire de la ville de Konoha._

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Ce dossier fut jeté négligemment par-dessus celui d'Itachi Uchiha. Cela tira une grimace à l'homme, mais l'ombre le cacha. L'inconnu attrapa un autre dossier. La photo montrait un homme d'apparence jeune. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, et ses yeux noisettes. Aucune expression ne traversait ces yeux, ni ce visage juvénile.

_Akasuna No Sasori, 35, tueur en série, psychopathe._

_« Il a fait de sa passion d'enfant un véritable abattoir. Il évide les cadavres des gens qu'il empoisonne, les nettoient et les transforment en marionettes humaines. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 119_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : Sandaime Kazekage, anciennement maire de Suna, ainsi que ses parents et sa grand-mère paternelle. _

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Un reniflement moqueur sortit de la bouche toujours souriante de l'inconnu.

-Ce type à 35 ans? Ils sont sérieux, vos gars?

-Parfaitement, répondit l'autre de sa voix caverneuse.

-Eh bah, va falloir qu'il m'donne sa crème anti-ride le bougre.

La voix était chantante, moqueuse, mais elle possédait quelque chose qui glaçait le sang dans les veines.

-Continuez, tonna l'homme.

-Ouais, ouais, soupira l'autre en prenant le dossier suivant.

La photo montrait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus relevés en un chignon retenu par une fleur de papier. Ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés par du maquillage bleu, et un piercing était visible sous sa lèvre inférieure.

_Yahiko Konan, 25 ans, tueur en série._

_« Elle à fait ingurgiter à ses victimes des morceaux de papiers enduits d'un poison lent. Mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient ligoté, elle ne les torturait pas. Sans doute faisait-elle des origamis, ce qu'elle fait sans arrêt. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 60_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : __

_Condamnée à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

-_Kawaii_, la meuf.

-Cessez vos commentaires et terminez de lire, Yon.

-_Hai, hai_, Boss...

La photo du dossier suivant montrait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, dont une longue mèche cachait la partie gauche du visage, ne révélant qu'un seul oeil bleu électrique. Il avait le sourire de l'enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui à fait accuser son jeune frère à sa place, un sourire mesquin.

_Iwa Deidara, 25 ans, terroriste à la bombe._

_« Ses victimes sont toutes mortes par hémoragies. Il faisait exploser une partie de leur corps et les laissaient se vider de leur sang. Certaines photos ont étés retrouvées, soulignant qu'il prend cela pour de l'art. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 50_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : Sabaku No Gaara, anciennement maire de la ville de Suna_

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Conformément à l'ordre de son supérieur, Yon ne fit pas de commentaires. Pourtant dire que ce type était craquant lui brûlait les lèvres. Se contenant à grand peine, Yon ouvrit un autre dossier. L'homme de la photo avait le visage caché par un masque spiralé orange, ne laissant visibles que des cheveux noirs. Une autre photo était accrochée, celle-là dévoilant un visage dur comme le roc, aux yeux rouges flamboyants. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs.

_Uchiha Madara (alias Tobi), âge inconnu à ce jour, tueur en série, psychopathe._

_« Il possède une force telle qu'il peut casser plusieurs côtes d'un seul coup de poing. Il est d'un naturel froid et manipulateur. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 184_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, anciennement maire de la ville d'Iwa ainsi que son frère cadet Uchiha Izuna et son frère aîné Senju Hashirama._

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

-M'a l'air puissant c'trou du fion.

Yon ne rajouta rien et ouvrit le dossier suivant en poussant un discret soupir. L'homme de la photo souriait comme le demeuré dont il avait la tête. Ses cheveux argentés étaient bourrés de gel pour les faire tenir en arrière et ses yeux possédaient plusieurs nuances violettes.

_Hidan (nom de famille icnonnu à ce jour), 22 ans, tueur en série, psychopathe, sadique, masochiste._

_« Il prie pour une religion barbare visant à tuer le plus de monde possible. Lorsqu'il ne peut tuer personne, il s'auto-mutile. C'est un malade mental qui aime torturer ses victimes un maximum. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 59_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : __

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

-Beau gosse, le mec.

-Yon !

-Ouais, ça va, j'me la ferme...

La pochette cartonnée fut balancée sur le tas de dossiers déjà lus. Yon attrapa le suivant et l'ouvrit d'un geste las, s'affaissant plus encore sur la chaise. La photo montrait un type d'apparence carrée. Il portait un foulard sur le bas du visage et un autre sur son crâne, de sorte qu'on ne voie pas ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts étaient injectés de sang.

_Momochi Kakuzu, 57 ans, tueur en série, tendances schizpohrènes, violeur._

_« Il est sujet à de violentes sautes d'humeurs pendant lesquelles il tente de massacrer le plus de personnes possibles et ne jure que par l'argent. A main nue, il serait capable d'abbattre un cheval. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 40 _

_Victime(s) à dénoter : Son frère cadet Momochi Zabuza._

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Yon poussa un long soupir.

-Boss, y'en à beaucoup d'autres? Parce que j'en ai marre, là !

Sa voix était plaintive, comme un enfant gâté.

-Encore trois.

D'un geste presque rageur, Yon ouvrit le dossier suivant. L'homme sur la photo avait un sourire fou, et une lueur toute aussi dérangée siégeait dans ses pupilles. Ses cheveux courts avaient une vague couleur bleutée et ses yeux étaient quant à eux dorés. Ses dents étaient anormalement pointues et l'ensemble de son visage rappelait un requin.

_Hoshigaki Kisame, 32 ans, tueur en série, psychopathe, sadique._

_« C'est un malade mental doué pour la découpe au hachoir. Toutes ses victimes ont été tuées de cette façon. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 53_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : __

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Yon n'aimait pas particulièrement la tête de cet homme mais les requins restaient quand même un animal magnifique à ses yeux. Une fois l'autre dossier en main, il ou elle (on ne pouvait savoir, son visage et son corps cachés dans l'ombre ne permettait pas de s'avancer) entama la lecture. L'homme de la photo semblait calme. Il possédait des cheveux verts et courts, et des yeux vairons (l'un doré et l'autre noir). Sa peau était pâle.

_Mitarashi Zetsu, 27 ans, tueur en série, psychopathe, nécrophage, schizophrène._

_« On à retrouvé dans son frigo des morceaux de bras ou de jambes humains et des intestins, humains eux aussi. Il tue ses victimes par strangulation et les dévore. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 76_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : Sa sœur cadette Mitarashi Anko._

_Condamné à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence après que Yon ait reposé le dossier de Mitarashi Zetsu.

-Boss, z'aviez pas dit qu'il en restait trois?

-Si, le dernier est en retard.

-Ah.

Le sourire de psychopathe avait déserté les lèvres de Yon, changé en une moue impatiente. Après quelques minutes d'attente, on entendit trois bref coups donnés à la porte. Le boss clama un « Entrez ! » tonitruant et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs corbeaux lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux violets semblaient dénués de tout sentiment. La nouvelle venue s'avança d'un pas vif vers le bureau et y déposa une pochette cartonnée semblable à celles que Yon venait de lire et resta debout.

-Ah, fit Yon en attrapant le dossier et en l'ouvrant.

La photo montrait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux d'où sortaient deux pointes couleur chair. Sans doute était-ce une malformation de ses oreilles. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat fou, et son sourire en coin était à vous faire se recoucher un zombie. De plus, sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

_Mikk Nero-Elecktra, 24 ans, tueur en série, psychopathe, sadique._

_« C'est une malade mentale particulièrement lucide. Elle à avoué de son propre chef que sa boisson favorite était le sang et elle en à même réclamé. C'est une grande adepte des techniques de torture extraordinaires et souvent plus douloureuse que les 'classiques'. »_

_Nombre total de victimes : 63_

_Victime(s) à dénoter : __

_Condamnée à mort par la cour martiale de la ville de Konoha, sur ordre du Juge Tsunade._

-D'accord. Et donc, ça va m'servir à quoi?

-Kurayami, si vous voulez bien expliquer à votre collègue.

La brune se tourne imperceptiblement vers Yon.

-Plusieurs gardiens ont entendus qu'ils voudraient s'échapper.

-Et alors, ils ont qu'à les retenir ces bouffons.

-Plus personne ne veut postuler pour devenir garde à cette prison, et ils sont trop « forts » pour qu'on puisse les retenirs sans perdre trop de gens. Si on à plus de gardes, les autres prisonniers vont pouvoir s'échapper eux aussi.

-Ah ! J'ai compris. Boss, ce plan est trop tordu, j'adore.

-Grand bien vous fasse. J'ai laissé des ordres, qu'ils s'échappent sans que cela paraisse suspect. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, agent Yon.

-J'les suis et j'les nique. C'est noté.

L'agent Yon se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver près de Kurayami.

-Yon, je veux que ce soit rapide.

-J'ferais comme je peux, pi j'ai envie de m'amuser moi.

-Que ça ne traîne pas. Kurayami vous suivra.

-Oh, ça f'sait longtemps qu'on avait pas travaillé ensemble, hein, Kura-chan?

-Hn.

Après sa monosyllabe habituelle, Kurayami tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, laissa passer Yon, salua son supérieur et partit.

-Bon ben j'y vais, moi.

-C'est ça. Yon !

-Quoi?

-Te fais pas choper.

-Tu me prends pour qui, connasse?

Et Yon partit sur ces mots, au pas de course. Kurayami tourna à droite et retourna à son travail de garde.

* * *

Une main gratta le matelas de fer au-dessus d'elle. Puis un bras fit son apparition, comme si la personne en haut avait bougé dans son sommeil. Alors, Konan se leva sans bruit, suivie de Nero qui sauta légèrement sur le sol. La bleuette s'approcha un peu des barreaux et attendis.

-C'est presque minuit, chuchota la rousse en jetant un coup d'oeil dehors.

A cette heure-ci, peu de gardes arrivaient à garder les yeux ouverts, Itachi était formel sur ce point. Dans la cellule d'en face, on vit une masse remuer dans l'ombre et, rapide comme l'éclair, qui jeta un objet dans la cellule des filles. L'objet en question, que Nero avait faillit se prendre dans le front, était un couteau très léger et très fin. La rousse l'empoigna et le lança sur la caméra la plus proche, l'explosant. Elle était très douée en lancer.

Une fois la caméra hors-service, la masse de la cellule d'en face porta une main à la serrure de ses barreaux, y introduisit la clé qu'il avait volé au préalable et ouvrit la porte lentement. Il vérifia de chaque côté qu'il n'y ait pas d'arrivage de gardes armés et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cellule des filles qu'il ouvrit. Le rouquin fit de même avec les geôles de tout les concernés.

-Kimimaro ne suit pas?, murmura Deidara.

-Nan, maugréa Nero sur le même ton. L'est pas condamné ce fion.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna Pein.

Ils suivirent le roux au travers des murs de la prison _Ibiki_, tuant les quelques gardes qu'ils croisaient. Quand ils furent arrivés dehors, ils se faufilèrent au travers de divers bâtiments jusqu'à l'enceinte. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent une faille que Kisame dû aggrandir pour pouvoir passer. Puis, un à un, discrètement, ils prirent la fuite vers la forêt.

* * *

**Voili voilou, comme cette fiction est terminée depuis quelques jours, je posterais quand j'aurais des review (je sais que c'est chiant, mais vous comprenez, quand on à rien, on écrit plus...)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voila le premier chapitre du second essai de Loophole ^^ **

**Disclaimer : D'abord, Yon, Nero et Ruby y sont à moi ! NANANANANÈREUH ! Et Kurayami est à Kura-chan, pas à Masachi Kishimoto ! DTC ! (Ahem.) Bon, sinon, le reste des personnages ne m'appartient pas. Même si j'économise depuis quelques temps pour pouvoir acheter Deidara, vêtements non-compris.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Deux jours. 48 heures. Cela semblait long lorsqu'on se pensait (savait?) recherché. Ils n'avaient pas cessé d'avancer dans la forêt bordant la prison _Ibiki_, s'enfonçant entre ses arbres gigantesques, au feuillage touffu. La forêt était sombre, chaques parcelles se ressemblaient, mais Pein et Itachi ne se laissaient pas démonter et ne ralentissaient pas la marche.

-Hey, c'est normal que personne ne nous ai rattrapé?, fit Kakuzu.

-C'te forêt est vachement grande et elle ressemble à un labyrinthe, je pense pas qu'ils pourraient nous tomber dessus, sauf par un malheureux hasard, le « rassura » Nero.

-En gros, ça veut dire qu'on va croiser personne, soupira Hidan, dépité.

Deidara poussa un long soupir. Depuis leur évasion, il était à cran et les autres l'avaient bien remarqué. C'est pour ça qu'ils évitaient de le contrarier. Le blond était réputé pour avoir un caractère aussi explosif que ses bombes, et personne n'ignorait leur dangerosité.

-Évidemment, hun ! T'es con, c'est ça?

-Deidara, ne cries pas, lui dit Sasori de sa voix sans émotion.

Le blond ne releva pas, se contentant d'un reniflement énervé. De son côté, Hidan pesta dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. En prison, on lui avait interdit les sacrifices à Jashin tout puissant, c'est pourquoi il s'auto-mutilait dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. Loin de lui l'idée d'arrêter de s'infliger de doucereuses blessures pour son Dieu, mais il voulait changer les offrandes pour que Jashin-sama ne se lasse pas de lui. Des animaux tels que des ours conviendraient-ils à son Dieu si grand?

Dans le courant de midi, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le repas de la prison et commençaient sérieusement à avoir faim. Zetsu, armé d'un couteau que Pein avait dérobé à la prison, partit chasser du gros gibier. Hidan s'allongea à même l'herbe, se déconnectant de la réalité. Son esprit l'amena à penser à des filles aux formes parfaites, encore innocentes et pures, à dépuceler avant de leur infliger mille tortures pour qu'elles soient parfaite à offrir à Jashin tout puissant.

Nero, assise en tailleur et s'affairant à tresser ses longs cheveux, tourna un regard calme vers l'Uchiha.

-Itachi-san, on fait quoi après?

-On mange et on se casse.

La rousse accepta d'un faible hochement de tête. Konan finit de tresser ses cheveux, douée qu'elle était de ses mains. A force de rester dans la même cellule du matin au soir, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées. Pas encore le stade d'_amies_, n'allons pas pousser, mais complices pouvait marcher. Un soupir sortit de la bouche de Sasori, qui reposa le petit pantin de bois sur lequel il travaillait.

-On se casse? Et où?, demanda-t-il d'un air ironique montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

-Loin, se contenta de répondre Pein.

Sasori le toisa de ses yeux noisettes inexpressifs avant de reprendre son travail. Il n'avait personne à tuer pour faire des marionettes, alors il se passait l'envie avec des morceaux de bois. C'était tout de même bien moins intéressant qu'un corps humain correctement lavé et évidé, il devait se l'avouer.

-Tobi à faim de dangos..., fit soudain l'homme masqué.

-On s'en fout, hun.

Emporté dans son élan d'affamé, Tobi se releva d'un coup de la position allongée dans laquelle il se trouvait précédemment et continua, d'une voix décidée :

-Mais Deidara-senpei, en prison, Tobi pouvait pas manger de dangos !

Le blond lui jeta un regard assassin, imité par Nero.

-Et moi, j'étais privé d'argile, est-ce que j'emmerdais le monde pour en avoir?

Tobi secoua vivement la tête, apeuré.

-Ils m'empêchaient de boire du sang, même si je leur en ai demandé, et est-ce que je plaignais?, continua Nero que l'évocation du liquide avait mise à cran.

Le brun répéta son geste en se tassant sur lui même. On sentait dans la voix de la rousse qu'elle était prête à craquer, elle avait besoin de ce liquide salvateur comme un drogué à besoin de sa dose. Konan soupira, prêta à parler, mais Kisame la devança en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment ce gosse à put se retrouver en prison, sérieux?

-Délit de connerie, sans doute, répondit évasivement Hidan.

Nero s'allongea à son tour, sentant une crise de manque monter en elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme. Zetsu allait revenir, revenir avec une bête morte, et elle bourrait boire du sang. Enfin. Deidara, en lançant un dernier regard assassin au type masqué, s'approcha de Sasori.

-Dégages, gamin, tempêta-t-il.

-Bah, Sasori-kun, c'était pas ce que tu lui disais en prison, _ne_?, se moqua Kisame.

-J'avoue, t'étais plus du genre à le demander, continua Hidan, un sourire lubrique déformant ses lèvres.

La main de Sasori fut agitée d'un spasme colérique. Deidara ne préféra pas intervenir. Il était peut-être un peu stupide comme tout le monde s'amusait à le répéter, mais il n'était pas fou au point de provoquer Sasori de cette manière...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence, seulement brisé par le bruit de bois du pantin en pleine construction. Nero fut la première à sentir le retour de Zetsu, alléchée par l'odeur enivrante de l'hémoglobine fraiche. Elle se leva d'un coup et s'approcha du nécrophage pour l'aider à porter le cerf encore vivant. La rousse passa une langue impatiente sur ses lèvres, sentant sa gorge s'assécher. Mon dieu qu'elle avait soif !

Ils posèrent l'animal au sol. La chose respirait avec difficulté, Zetsu lui avait entaillé tout le flanc. Konan posa une main sur l'épaule de la rousse, agitée de tremblements. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état à la cantine de la prison lorsqu'ils servaient su steak. D'un vif coup de hachoir, Kisame acheva la bête, ne cherchant même pas à retenir un sourire fou.

Kakuzu, lui aussi armé d'un hachoir, s'approcha du cadavre du cerf mais l'homme-requin l'arrêta d'un geste vif.

-T'sais pas faire le partage équitable, vieux débris. Et puis c'est _moi_, qui suis doué avec un hachoir.

Kakuzu pesta contre ce petit impertinent mais le laissa couper des morceaux de viande. Puis, Kisame s'approcha de Sasori et lui vola le pantin, qu'il brisa et jeta au sol.

-Pas de feu, Hoshigaki, ordonna Pein.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, enfoiré?

Le roux s'était levé d'un bond, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses prunelles noisettes. Deidara l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira en arrière, puis lança un regard qui semblait crier « La prochaine fois, je le laisse faire ! » à l'Hoshigaki. Kisame haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, faisant valser les morceaux de bois d'un coup de pied.

Itachi distribua les morceaux de viande crue à chaque évadé. Konan toisa le morceau avec dégoût. De la viande crue, dégueulasse ! Enfin, ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis de Zetsu et de Nero... La rousse buvait goulûment le liquide vital qui dégoulinait de son morceau, laissant s'échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir.

Le « repas » ne dura pas plus d'une courte demi-heure, et lorsque chacun eu terminé son morceau, ils se remirent en route, Kakuzu trainant le cadavre devenu plus léger du cerf. Ils avaient recommencé à marcher depuis près de dix minutes, lorsqu'on entendit un long soupir de Nero.

-Mon Dieu, je suis conne !, s'exclama-t-elle en se donnant une tape sur le front.

-Quoi?, fit Hidan.

-Kimimaro ! J'me le suis pas fait ! Arrf, merde, quelle couille !

-Le rejeton Kaguya t'as tapé dans l'œil? Sérieux?, fit Kisame, moqueur.

-Un peu, ouais ! Attends, j'suis sûre que c'était un meilleur coup de Sui' ! Bon, après, il était super, Suigetsu, mais Kimimaro... Je me hais !

-Tu t'es faite baiser par Suigetsu Hôzuki? Et moi qui croyais qu'il n'aimait que lui...

Nero haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en foutait.

-Bah il faisait que répéter le nom de j'sais pas qui, mais sinon il était plutôt doué.

-Naan, lui, amoureux?

-J'sais pas. En tout cas l'nom était bizarre, un truc genre "Ruby".

-Taisez-vous, ordonna Itachi. J'en ai marre de vos conversations d'adolescente.

-Désolée, Itachi-san.

La rousse reprit un air calme. Hidan mourrait d'envie de se foutre de sa gueule comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Nero obéissait à Pein ou Itachi. Il savait que la rousse était simplement lucide et qu'il valait mieux suivre leurs ordres, mais c'était tellement marrant de la traiter de chien-chien à son papa !

Après plusieurs heures, alors que la nuit se mettait à tomber lentement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Chacun put de nouveau savourer la viande de cerf crue, et Zetsu se chargea des restes avec délectation. Konan aurait pu en vomir si elle n'était pas déjà entraînée à la vue de meurtres dégoûtants. Pein instaura un tour de garde, où lui-même et Deidara prendraient les premières places.

Pendant la nuit, Kisame qui ne dormait que d'un œil sentit quelque chose s'approcher de lui. Il sursauta, prêt à attaquer, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était que Nero, tremblante de froid, qui s'était rapprochée d'une source de chaleur. Il la laissa là où elle se trouvait, sachant pertinemment que si il la réveillait, il perdrait un bras, voire peut-être sa tête.

_Cachée entre les arbres, une paire d'yeux violets scrutait le groupe des évadés, se demandant quand Yon allait commencer son travail._

* * *

**Voila voila, premier chapitre en ligne, rendez-vous je sais pas quand pour le suivant (arg, c'est moi ou j'ai fait une rime?)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Youhou ! Et voici, très très très très en retard merci mon ordi, le chapitre 2 de Loophole ! **

**Disclaimer : Allez voir sur mon profil...**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nero et Konan qui avaient été de garde réveillèrent les autres. Kakuzu bailla bruyamment, entraînant des grognements énervés de Sasori qui décidément n'était pas un lève-tôt. Comme Hidan était encore dans les vapes, Itachi lui écrasa la main. Cela eu pour effet de le réveiller très rapidement, mais il eu la lucidité de ne pas crier ni s'énerver. Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent de sa part, remarqua l'Uchiha.

-Au fait, Kisame-kun, t'es vachement confortable, lui apprit Nero une fois que l'intéressé fut sorti de son coma du matin.

-Encore heureux, tu m'as squatté toute la nuit.

Nero fut dans l'incapacité de répliquer, coupée par un cri de douleur semi-étouffé. Deidara, énervé par Tobi déjà excité, lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le blond se fit réprimander tel un enfant par Pein, alors que Tobi tentait de se faire le plus petit possible pour éviter les ondes de colère qu'Itachi lui envoyait.

Ils se mirent en route sans plus de cérémonie, après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient laissé aucune preuve de leur passage. Après plusieurs heures de marche interminable, ils ne voyaient toujours pas le bout de la forêt, et cela les énervaient tous sauf Zetsu et Nero, les seuls qui aimaient la verdure. Pas à manger, bien sûr. Nero se sentait bien au milieu des arbres, et Zetsu avait grandit en forêt. En revanche, loin d'être calmé par les grands arbres, Kakuzu stressait.

-C'est quoi c'te forêt?, s'exclama-t-il, particulièrement éreinté.

-La forêt de Fängorn, répondit Pein sans grande émotion dans la voix.

-F... Fängorn?!, s'exclama la rousse. Mais merde, c'est la plus grande forêt du globe !

-On sais, répliqua Itachi.

Nero avait un peu plus envie d'en sortir, tout à coup. Tobi, derrière son masque, semblait au bord des larmes, mais il se contenait à cause (ou grâce) au hachoir que Kisame braquait discrètement sur lui. Deidara stressait plus que de raison, Sasori avait des envies de meurtre, Hidan pensait à de belles filles et Nero se lamentait sur Kimimaro. Cela amusait Konan qui avait remarqué le penchant de la psychopathe pour les hommes aux cheveux blancs, ou clairs en tout cas. Enfin, pas que les hommes, la rousse était bisexuelle, mais c'était la seule à être au courant (elle l'avait surprise avec Abyss dans les toilettes).

-Tobi à peur de cette forêt..., gémit le brun.

-C'qu'une forêt, _kisama_.

-Dei, t'es au courant que cette forêt est pas normale? Paraît que des êtres étranges et effrayants vivent ici.

-Des Ents, compléta Hidan.

-N'importe quoi, vos histoires de bonne femme, hun !

-Nan mais c'est vrai en plus, assura Nero. Des arbres qui marchent, qui parlent, qui écrasent ta face.

-Ta gueule, ta gueule.

-Nero, écoutes le gamin pour une fois, ordonna Pein.

La rousse ne releva pas, tout comme Deidara qui était passablement énervé de se faire appeler « gamin ». Tobi devait être encore moins âgé que lui !

-J'aime quand Nero fait son p'tit chien bien dressé, dit Hidan.

-Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule, enfoiré de religieux?

-T'insultes Jashin-sama, là?!

-Ah, il à un nom en plus ton dépravé de « dieu »?

Elle prit bien soin d'insister sur le mot « dieu » pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Nero ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !, répéta Pein, cette fois visiblement énervé.

-Hidan, si tu fais un geste ou si tu dis quelque chose, je te tue, continua Itachi sur le même ton.

Seul un silence lourd leur répondit, pendant lequel le blanc et la rousse cherchèrent à s'assassiner du regard. Ce silence de mort régna jusqu'au soir. Zetsu était repartit pour chercher à manger, et il revint avec plusieurs lapins, des oiseaux et des écureuils. La rousse but le sang d'un lapin avec une délectation non dissimulée, mais ne toucha presque pas à la viande. Le sang lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Comme elle voyait que Konan refusait de toucher son « repas », elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Konan, pourquoi tu manges pas?

-La viande crue, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Forces-toi, c'est pas bon de ne pas manger. Surtout que c'est bon pour la santé la viande crue comme ça.

-Mais bien sûr. Y'a que toi et Zetsu pour dire ça.

-Si tu veux dire qu'on est nécrophage, d'toute façon, on l'est tous. Quand on mange du steak, c'est mort, pareil avec les saucisses, les papillotes, le rôti, le...

-Tais-toi.

Nero soupira et força Konan à avaler un peu de sa viande. La bleuette se disait que la rousse était particulièrement lucide, pour une femme dite dérangée mentalement. Bon, certes, elle était folle, mais elle tenait des propos horriblement cohérents...

Au final, l'affolée des origamis donna sa viande à Zetsu qui fut ravi de ce cadeau. Le premier tour de garde fut pris par Itachi et Kisame. Plusieurs heures passèrent, tous dormant sauf les deux gardiens. Un calme plat régnait, coupé quelques fois par un cri de loup ou d'autres bruits de la forêt.

Quand Itachi jugea que deux heures venaient de s'écouler, il réveilla Nero et Hidan. Le blanc pesta, il avait été réveillé en plein rêve érotique, mais une bonne baffe de la rousse suffit à le calmer aux deux sens du terme.

Près d'une heure s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre plonge Hidan et Nero dans le noir.

Le blandin fut le premier à sortir de son évanouissement. Il regarda autour de lui, perplexe, avant d'aviser Nero, étendue face contre terre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Hidan put constater qu'elle avait un hématome sur la tempe, et sans doute devait-il avoir le même. Nero se massa le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?

-On s'est fait assommer.

-Tu crois qu'faut réveiller les autres?

-Ouais.

Ils se relevèrent avec difficulté et réveillèrent les évadés l'un après l'autre. Une fois qu'ils furent tous plus ou moins éveillés, Hidan leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Euh... Les gars... Il est où Sasori...?, demanda Nero.

La simple entente de cette phrase fit sursauter Deidara. Le marionnettiste était absent. Pein décréta qu'ils le chercheraient durant quelques minutes, mais pas plus. Ils devaient partir rapidement. Malheureusement, ils trouvèrent Sasori presque tout de suite...

-S... Sasori..., gémit Deidara, tombé à genoux.

Son amant était là, devant lui, embroché à une branche d'arbre. S'ils avaient regardé en l'air, ils auraient pu voir que la branche avait cédé sous le poids du cadavre, mais ils n'en avaient cure. La branche lui transperçait le ventre, mais ce n'était pas tout. Son bras droit était plié et retourné dans un angle impossible, et son crâne saignait abondamment. Le blond se jeta sur le corps et Nero le suivit de près.

-Dei', recules.

-Il... C'est... C'est pas possible...

-Deidara.

La rousse le repoussa violemment.

-Il faut partir.

-Mais...

-On part, dit Pein en écho à la rouquine.

Konan l'aida à se relever et, après un dernier regard au cadavre d'Akasuna No Sasori, elle partit.

* * *

_Sasori avait grandit dans la ville de Suna. Ses parents l'aimaient d'un amour sans borne, et lui était un petit garçon timide, réservé, mais tellement gentil. _

_Il avait du mal à en vouloir à ses parents, il était très intelligent pour son jeune âge. Mane, sa mère, et Mamushi, son père, travaillaient pour une compagnie très influente et devaient souvent partir en voyage. Sasori le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. _

_Quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, c'était sa grand-mère Chiyo qui le gardait. La seule chose que trouva la vieille dame pour occuper son petit-fils fut de lui apprendre à faire des marionnettes. Et il se révéla particulièrement doué._

_Depuis, Sasori passait plusieurs heures par jour à confectionner de petits pantins, souvent à l'effigie de ses chers parents. _

_Et puis un jour, la funeste nouvelle arriva chez eux. D'abord, Chiyo n'avait pas voulu y croire. C'était impossible, parfaitement impossible que son fils et sa femme soient morts. Mais l'accident d'avion était passé aux informations télévisées. Le seul rescapé était un homme aux cheveux blancs, Sakumo Hatake. Chiyo lui vouait une haine viscérale, à lui qui avait survécu alors que les parents de Sasori y étaient restés. _

_Pourtant Sasori avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Il ne parlait plus et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Chiyo s'inquiétait pour la santé de son petit-fils, et un jour, elle inspecta les agissements du petit. Elle en resta pantoise._

_Sasori avait créé des pantins taille réelle, des pantins de ses parents. Il dormait avec, dans son lit. Quand elle vit ça, Chiyo tenta par tout les moyens de combler le vide qu'avait laissé leur mort. Sasori grandit, parlant toujours aussi peu. Au lycée, il n'avait pas d'ami, et souvent certains se moquaient de sa couleur de cheveux. _

_Chiyo aurait dû voir. Elle aurait dû voir que son petit-fils changeait de comportement. Mais elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu'elle aurait dû dénoncer. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque son petit Sasori eu vingt ans. Quand elle vit le cadavre du Sandaime Kazekage dans l'atelier du jeune adulte, et Sasori en train de le transformer en pantin. _

_A partir de ce moment, Chiyo sut que Sasori ne ferait plus la différence entre ceux qui l'aimaient et ceux qui se moquaient de lui._

_Et elle en fut parfaitement consciente lorsque son petit-fils, son cher petit-fils qu'elle avait élevé et aimé, l'empoisonna. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait devenir, un vulgaire pantin dans sa collection morbide, et elle se dit que, peut-être, ce n'était pas la faute de ce Sakumo Hatake..._

* * *

Un _bip_ sortit de l'appareil métallique posé à même l'herbe.

-Kurayami?

-Ouais. L'agent Yon à éliminé Akasuna No Sasori.

-Enfin ! Prenez-moi des photos, j'ai comme l'envie de les placarder pour dissuader les autres d'une tentative d'évasion.

-Bien. D'accord. Ce sera fait. Au revoir, Boss.

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et éteignit l'appareil. Puis, d'un pas vif, elle se rendit près du cadavre du marionnettiste.

* * *

-Yon, tu vas tuer qui, ensuite?

-La blondasse, répondit l'autre, un horrible sourire déformant sa bouche.

-Fais vite.

-J'fais comme je veux.

Kurayami soupira. Si Yon continuait comme ça, le Boss le saurait... Et il était comme celui que Yon venait d'abattre, il n'aimait pas attendre.

* * *

Nero s'approcha de Kisame, un air parfaitement calme au visage.

-Kisame-kun, tu m'prêtes un hachoir?

-Pourquoi?

-J'me sentirais un peu mieux si j'en avais un.

-Tu dors avec ça, toi?

-Ouais pourquoi, toi non?

L'autre répondit par la négative d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il concéda à donner un de ses hachoirs à la rousse, mais bien évidemment, ce fut le plus rouillé et vieux. Nero ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna se coucher.

* * *

**Revieeeeew? Même si c'est pour m'enterrer à cause mon retaaaard? _(Ooooh la sado-masogeek !_-Comme d'hab', j't'emmerde !)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**YOUHOOOUUUU ! Non mon ordinateur n'avait aucun problème, j'attendais simplement une review de Shakespeare parce que j'suis gentille x) Doooonc voici le kapitel drei de Loophole s'il vous plaît !**

**Disclaimer : Suuur mooon prooofiiiiiil !**

* * *

-Vous voyez, personne ne manque !, s'exclama Hidan, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Quel dommage..., marmonna Zetsu.

Deidara, qui se trouvait à côté du nécrophage, lui lança un regard explosif. Il était dans un état proche de la dépression depuis qu'il avait vu la dépouille de son amant, il ne parlait plus, mais chaque allusion au meurtre l'enfonçait encore plus dans cet état nocif.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna Pein d'un ton sec.

Après avoir déplacé leur « campement » durant la nuit, ils n'avaient pu dormir que deux heures. Il étais près de six heures du matin, mais ils partirent tout de suite, sans déjeuner au préalable. Leur marche se faisait dans le silence, chacun était sur ses gardes. Ils se savaient suivis désormais, et de près, c'est pourquoi leur rythme était très soutenu. Même Tobi arrivait à garder le silence. Konan et Nero, qui jouait nerveusement avec son tout nouveau hachoir, devaient encourager Deidara à avancer par de petits gestes.

L'artificier avait beau avoir un caractère de cochon, il avait beau n'éprouver aucun remord à tuer des personnes parfaitement innocentes, il éprouvait des sentiments, et le fait qu'il avait été amoureux de Sasori n'était un secret pour personne. Dans le cas du mort, on ne savait pas bien s'il avait aimé Deidara ou bien si c'était juste pour passer le temps, mais sa disparition s'était sentie dans le moral du blond. Peut-être même dans sa santé mentale, avait noté Itachi, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait de ce type...

Ils marchèrent la journée entière sans prendre de pause et ne se stoppèrent que lorsque la nuit se fit trop noire pour pouvoir avancer. Comme chaque fois, Zetsu partit chercher à manger, mais accompagné de Kisame, et tout les deux armés. Itachi avait fait un très petit feu, juste de quoi les éclairer, mais pas les réchauffer. Hidan, qui jouait nerveusement avec son collier, semblait pensif, stressé peut-être.

-On va devoir rajouter une personne au tour de garde, dit Pein d'un ton sombre.

Moins de personne qui pourraient dormir, plus de fatigue, mais plus de chance de s'en sortir. Les autres hochèrent vaguement la tête, perdus dans leurs pensées morbides. Lorsque Zetsu revint, avec un loup, les évadés ne réagirent presque pas. Kisame ouvrit l'animal et en récupéra la chair, qu'il distribua à chacun, le tout en silence.

Nero, après avoir terminé son morceau et récupéré un peu de sang, se tourna vers Konan. La jeune femme, à l'instar de la veille, n'avait presque rien mangé. La rousse la força de nouveau à manger un peu, mais la bleue esquissait une grimace de dégoût à chaque bouchée, ainsi Nero arrêta. Elle se promit que le lendemain, elle accompagnerait Zetsu à la chasse et récupérerait des fruits pour remettre d'aplomb sa comparse.

-J'ai besoin d'aller aux chiottes, dit-elle en se levant.

-Y'en à pas, objecta Kakuzu.

-J'avais remarqué, merci.

Elle se dirigea vers les arbres, le hachoir toujours en main.

-Va pas trop loin..., chuchota faiblement Deidara.

La première fois qu'il parlait. Nero lui adressa un sourire calme, un peu crispé. Drôle de mélange.

* * *

-J'vais éliminer la blondasse dépressive ce soir, murmura Yon.

-Te rates pas.

-Arrêtes, Kura-chan. Tu m'connais !

-Je sais ce dont tu es capable.

L'agent Yon sourit diaboliquement, mais Kurayami ne cilla pas. Elle était habituée à ses sourires fous depuis bien longtemps...

* * *

-Nero, t'es là...?, chuchota Konan, couteau en main.

-Ouais, répondit la rousse sur le même ton. Fais gaffe, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose...

Konan hocha la têtes et les deux tueuses en série retournèrent au camp. Itachi élu les trois premiers gardes, puis les autres allèrent se coucher. Plus tard dans la nuit, Pein, Kakuzu et Tobi passèrent le relai à Itachi, Kisame et Deidara.

* * *

L'agent Yon venait d'assomer l'Uchiha et l'autre mec aux dents pointues. Cet enfoiré d'Itachi avait faillit voir quelque chose ! Si ça avait été le cas, Yon aurait bien été dans la merde... Bah, de toute façon, Itachi était assomé, Kisame aussi, et Deidara se débattait comme un beau diable. Yon l'adossa à un arbre et avant de retirer sa main de sa bouche, le prévint que s'il hurlait, il ne finirait pas mort mais manchot et estropié, et peut-être même chauve.

Deidara hocha faiblement la tête. Lui qui d'habitude avait une grande gueule, il ressemblait à une souris attrapée par un chat affamé. Cette pensée aggrandit le sourire horrible de Yon. Et l'expression surprise et apeurée de Deidara l'amusait bien.

-Tu... Impo...

-Oh, la fermes.

Yon passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres.

-Mais... Je croyais... Je croyais que...

Pour stopper ce blond un peu trop bavard, Yon plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Deidara. Elles étaient douces, et l'autre prit un plaisir malsain à les malmener, les mordres, les faire saigner. Ils se séparèrent. Yon toisa le blond apeuré pendant une longue seconde avant de recommencer son geste tout en enfonçant une épée dans l'estomac de l'artificier.

-C'est fou c'que t'es beau, dit Yon au cadavre. Mais... Manque quelque chose.

Le haut fut retiré d'un geste sec, puis Yon sortit un petit couteau de son son vêtement. Après trois coups secs, on put admirer un « Y » sanguinolant sur le torse pâle et froid du cadavre.

-Là, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Et l'assassin repartit.

* * *

_Iwa Deidara avait vécu dans la ville d'Iwa. Il était le fils du maire, dont la famille avait construit la ville il y à des décennies. _

_Il avait une soeur, Ino. Tous les deux s'entendaient bien, Ino était l'aînée et Deidara avait hérité de son caractère cogneur, grincheur et impossible. _

_Son enfance avait été paisible, il aimait faire des farces aux autres, en particulier lorsque cela incluait des pétards. Il était devenu un professionnel en la matière et c'était avec le sourire qu'Ino l'aidait à en créer de nouveaux. Le blond considérait cela comme un art à part entière. Parfois sa soeur le traîtait même de possédé._

_Lorsqu'il eu quinze ans, il partit en voyage scolaire dans le pays du Thé. Tout se passait bien, il était comme toujours avec son meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka. _

_Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que des terroristes étaient ici, à Rôran, en toute illégalité. Et ils avaient fait sauter leur hôtel. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de survivants, dont lui. En vérité, il ne restait que lui, Kiba et leur professeur Kotetsu. Et il avait vu son meilleur ami et son professeur se faire trancher la gorge. _

_Il allait subir le même sort lorsqu'il leur lança un de ses pétards à la figure et s'enfuit. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut rattrapé. Mais pas tué. Il semblait avoir des qualités en matière d'explosifs, c'est pourquoi les terroristes l'emmenèrent avec eux._

_Bien évidemment, il voulut s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il prenait plaisir à créer de vraies bombes, des bombes qui montraient toute l'étendue de sa créativité. _

_Lorsqu'on lui demanda de faire sauter une partie d'Iwa, il sentit comme une bouffée de joie. Montrer à sa soeur que les explosions sont de l'art, montrer à tout le monde dans sa ville natale qu'il savait faire quelque chose de remarquable, de magnifique !_

_Et après cela, il n'éprouva plus aucun remord à faire exploser des maisons habitées. Plus aucun remord à faire exploser des membres pour faire souffrir. _

_Tout cela à cause d'une visite d'étude sur l'art ancien._

* * *

-Boss, Yon à éliminé Iwa Deidara. Vous voulez des photos?

-Ouais.

-Je vous les prendrais quand le jour sera levé.

-Dites-lui de se dépêcher, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

La brune laissa le silence planer pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Elle raccrocha sans un mot. Son regard violet resta posé sur l'appareil pendant quelques temps, puis elle le prit, le rangea, et se mit en marche.

* * *

Au matin, Itachi réveilla les autres et leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, que Deidara restait introuvable. Konan prit peur. Ils le cherchèrent, pas pendant longtemps. Ils retrouvèrent son cadavre embroché à un arbre avec une des épées que Pein avait volé. Un « Y » avait été tracé sur son torse, des lignes de sang séché en coulant. Un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche qui semblait avoir été mordue. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, figés en une expression de peur. Et il en fallait pour effrayer Deidara, c'était connu, surtout au sein de la prison.

Pein s'approcha du corps et retira l'épée d'un coup sec. Le corps s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd, le faisant ressembler à une vieille poupée de chiffon. Du trou qu'avait fait l'épée dans l'arbre dégoulinait du sang, ce qui manqua de faire vomir Konan. Nero posa une main sur son épaule, son esprit était ailleur. Les yeux éteints, elle contemplait le corps inerte de cet homme qui fut son ami.

Ils repartirent précipitemment, laissant pour seule preuve de leur passage ici, le cadavre d'un artificier qui n'avait jamais demandé à devenir un assassin.

* * *

**Et voala, das ist fertig ! Des impressionations?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**SALUT ! (mon ordinateur à tout effacé alors je met pas de discours d'intro, TROP LA FLEMME DE TOUT RÉÉCRIRE !**

**Disclaimer : PROFIIIIIIIIIIL **

* * *

Deux morts en trois jours. Une tension palpable régnait au sein du groupe qui avançait à une grande vitesse, apeurés à l'idée de se faire attraper. Nero leur avaient pourtant fait remarquer que le tueur ne semblait agir qu'au compte-goutte, mais elle soutenait l'idée qu'il fallait se presser pour avoir une chance d'y échapper. Konan fut encore ébahie de la lucidité et de la présence d'esprit de cette fille dérangée, mais ne laissa échapper aucune parole. Son estomac était noué, et elle savait qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal à manger.

Les trois jours suivant, aucun d'eux ne fut tué. Cependant, ils ne relâchaient pas leurs gardes. L'assassin était peut-être loin, ou peut-être pas. Il était impossible de savoir, et le dicton « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » était devenu leur nouveau credo.

-Putain !, s'exclama soudain Hidan. Fais chier, merde !

-Cries pas, enfoiré, fit Pein d'un ton sec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda Kisame.

Hidan se contenta de pointer du doigt un arbre dont le tronc tordu se séparait en deux, et celui de gauche était si bas que les branches quasiment dépourvues de feuilles touchaient presque le sol. Nero tiqua.

-On est déjà passé par ici !

-On... On tourne en rond...?, fit Konan, pas convaincue.

-Faut croire, dit Itachi. Nous camperons ici cette nuit.

-T'es sûr...?, articula Kakuzu, visiblement sur le coup d'une grosse colère mal contenue.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Nero soupira et se laissa tomber contre l'abre précédemment cité.

-Il faut que quelqu'un parte en éclaireur. Accompagné, décréta Pein.

-J'y vais, dit tout de suite Kisame.

La rousse se releva.

-J't'accompagnes.

L'autre approuva d'un léger hochement de tête, et une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié qu'ils avaient leurs armes, ils partirent hors du champ de vue des autres. Konan se laissa tomber au sol, bientôt suivie de Kakuzu. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de devenir comme Deidara avant sa mort. Un légume avec encore un peu de vigueur. A quoi cela servait de s'évader pour échapper à la mort et de se faire rattraper par elle? En prison, ils auraient bien moins eu peur. Ils se seraient contenté d'attendre sagement, un poids sur leur coeur, comme si ils étaient pressé sans l'être. Mais ils n'auraient pas la sensation effrayante et écrasante d'être les proies d'un prédateur invisible qui aime s'amuser...

Nero et Kisame revinrent entier, à son grand soulagement. D'après eux, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ils avaient même rapporté des lapins et un écureuil. La rousse s'approcha de Konan et lui tendis deux pommes, que l'autre attrapa sans grande conviction. Elle en porta une à sa bouche. Le fruit n'était pas très bon, mais après plusieurs jours de régime de viande crue, pour la bleue, c'était le plus succulent des mets. Elle remercia Nero d'un signe de tête, et la rousse alla grapiller son morceau de viande.

La nuit venue, les trois premiers gardes prirent leurs place. Kisame, Zetsu et Tobi veillèrent jusqu'à tard, puis passèrent le relais aux autre. Après une demi-heure, ils entendirent un bruit. Ce n'était que Nero qui se relevait.

-Où tu vas?, demanda Hidan.

-Pisser.

-Je t'accompagnes.

-J'suis pas encore gâteuse.

-Peut-être, mais j'voudrais pas que tu te fasses tuer comme les deux autres tapettes.

Nero esquissa une grimace, mais consentit à ce que l'autre l'accompagne _de loin_. Avant de quitter le couvert des feuilles, la rousse se tourna vivement, la hachoir sous la gorge du religieux.

-Si tu tentes ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose, je t'éventres.

Elle baissa la lame jusqu'au ventre d'Hidan, qui déglutit. Puis elle baissa encore un peu.

-Et avant je coupe ça, dit-elle en tapotant le sexe du blandin.

-J'vais rien faire, tu crois que je pense à ça en ce moment?

-Je te connais, religieux.

Elle éloigna le hachoir de l'entrejambe et tourna les talons.

* * *

Yon sourit. Une proie facile. Après avoir attendu, il ou elle (la nuit nous cachant encore et toujours son apparence), s'approcha. Un cri de femme retentit, l'homme le plus proche accourut. C'était tout ce que l'autre attendait, qu'Hidan arrive en courant.

Mais le religieux semble choqué. Pourquoi? Ah oui, normal. Autant en profiter, non? D'un geste rapide, Yon tente de lui trancher la tête. Le premier essai rate.

-Ta race, bouges pas !, fait l'assassin en brandissant d'un coup le hachoir.

Yon voulait trancher la tête, au final c'est ce qui se passa, mais à la verticale. Pas grave, c'est joli aussi. L'assassin retire le hachoir, le laisse tomber à terre, et s'éclipse rapidement.

* * *

-Nero ! Hidan !, s'exclame Kisame en se ruant sur les deux.

Il se précipite d'abord vers la jeune fille, la secoue un peu. Elle semble se réveiller, porte une main à son crâne. Puis quand elle voit Kisame, elle s'écarte rapidement et cherche son hachoir. L'arme n'est plus avec elle.

-Calmes-toi. On est là.

La rousse sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle, encore un peu sonnée. Et c'est là qu'elle vit son hachoir, juste à côté de la tête d'Hidan. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh... Putain...

Kisame l'aida à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cadavre sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Pein. La rousse reprit son arme, rouge du sang du religieux. Et après un regard, elle prit aussi son collier. Il était poisseux de sang, mais peu lui importait. Hidan était mort.

-Pourquoi je suis encore... Vivante? Pourquoi ce connard est partit en m'assomant?

-C'est un jeu pour lui, répondit Itachi d'une voix morne.

Nero esquissa une grimace.

-Il veut nous tuer au compte-goutte, comme tu le disais, mais parce qu'il trouve ça drôle.

La rousse ne fit cette fois aucun geste. Kisame la lâcha, puis ils repartirent. Nero attacha le collier couvert de sang à son cou, tâchant ses vêtements.

* * *

_Hidan n'avait jamais eu une vie facile. Venant d'un village réputé pour son armée, il avait été formé relativement jeune. _

_Il était l'aîné d'une famille de six enfants dont le père avait été tué durant une fusillade. Sa mère travaillait dur, et lui l'aidait comme il le pouvait. _

_Aux alentours de ses seize ans, il rejoignit une secte dans le plus grand secret. Il avait simplement besoin d'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, et la secte des adorateurs de Jashin était pour lui comme salutaire._

_Hidan n'avait même pas rechigné lorsqu'il appris la base de cette religion : le sang. Il pensait ne devoir tuer que des animaux, malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu._

_En effet, la ville devenait de plus en plus réputée pour ses attractions touristiques. Les adorateurs de Jashin en étaient outrés, aussi ils décidèrent de donner l'exemple. _

_Ce fut la première fois qu'Hidan tua quelqu'un. Une voisine, vieille bougre qui rabaissait sa famille._

_Lorsque sa mère fut mise au courant, elle prit peur et le chassa de sa maison. Ainsi, il dut habiter chez le Grand Prêtre de Jashin, Kyô. _

_Le jeune homme tua encore par la suite, et le simple fait que ce soit pour Jashin le comblait. Il s'était totalement versé dans ce culte barbare quand sa mère ne le reconnut plus que comme un inconnu dangereux. _

_Kyô, qui s'étais mis en tête de l'élever, était fier des progrès d'Hidan, et bientôt il fut reconnu comme étant le plus fervant adepte de Jashin au sein de leur clique. _

_Un matin, Hidan se réveilla en prétextant avoir reçu un message divin. Suite à cela, il assassina Kyô ainsi que presque tous les religieux de la secte, eu s'enfuit en continuant de faire des offrandes à son Dieu..._

* * *

-Yon à éliminé quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Enfin !

-Ouais, Hidan. C'est pas beau à voir.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que cette machine de torture à encore fait?

-Un décapitage, mais pas dans le bon sens. Enfin bref, vous voulez des photos je suppose?

-Bien évidemment.

-Je vous les prendrais demain, lorsqu'il fera jour.

-Ne perdez pas Yon en route !

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suivrais la piste des miettes de pain.

-Bien. J'espère que vous m'appelerez vite avec une autre bonne nouvelle.

-Tout dépendra de l'agent Yon, monsieur. Au revoir.

Kurayami éteignit l'appareil et, d'un geste agile et gracieux à la fois, se hissa sur une branche, puis sur une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait établit son « campement ».

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shakespeare : Bah oui, je t'attends toujours pour poster mes chapitres ! ABRITI ! Enfin bref ^^ Bon, euh, si j'ai assassiné Dei DE SANG FROID HEIN, c'est parce qu'il était devenu un gibier très... Facile -' Un légume, ça peut rien faire pour se défendre quand on l'arrache *-* Et puis en fait, si, j'aime Itachi, c'est un personnage que j'aime et que j'estime beaucoup, mais j'avais besoin de... Oh et puis faut qu'j'me la ferme sinon j'fais du spoil ! VIVAAA IITACHI ! OOOOH YEAAAAHH ! (o/)**

**Zororonoa-kun : Oh, bah, tu sais, Konan... JE L'AIME *-* Au pire, tu peux aller dans la forêt et enterrer Deidara, hein, faut juste que tu le trouves avant qu'il ne pourisse ou se fasse bouffer ^^' Merci pour toutes tes reviews !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Me voici de retoooouuuur ! Pour leur jouer très mauvais tooooouuuuurs ! (Aussi mauvais que mes blagues ^^) Bon, euh, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et oh ! Une rime ! "SBAF" (comme dirait Shake' [La flemme d'écrire en entier -'])**

**Réponse à la review de Shakespeare, justement : "Fatality"... J'avais jamais entendu, ça... (_Normal t'es conne !_-TA GUEULEUH !) Mais ouiiiii, j'ADOOOOORE Koh-Lanta, c'est tellement... Tellement... Tellement... MERDIQUE, NUL A CHIER, POURRI ! Ah la la, que du bonheur ! ... Pas la peine pour s'excuser du "flot de connerie", moi j'l'aime bien ce flot de connerie ^^ ET PUIS D'ABORD, JE SUIS PAS PETITE ! ET MES FICTIONS NE SONT PAS MAJESTUEUSES ! (_Et ça recommence..._-Gné? Que donc?-_Vous allez repartir dans un e de vos PUTAIN de joutes verbales pour voir si oui ou non tes fics sont majestueuses..._-Meeeuuuuh non !)**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs longues heures que Nero regardait le hachoir tournoyer dans sa main. Ce hachoir que l'autre fou avait utilisé pour tuer Hidan, et qui était encore recouvert de son sang. Il fallait le nettoyer... Mais Nero ne voulait pas. C'était drôle. Elle qui ne jurait que par le sang, elle n'arrivait pas à voire celui, séché maintenant, du religieux.

Personne ne perdit la vie dans les deux jours qui suivirent la mort d'Hidan. Ils ne voyaient toujours pas la fin de la forêt, et cela les stressait. Sans cesse sur leurs gardes, c'est à peine s'ils parvenaient à dormir désormais. Seulement, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans le courant de midi, ils purent constater qu'il ne leur restait plus une seule goutte d'eau. Ainsi, Nero, Itachi et Konan se portèrent volontaires pour accompagner Zetsu, qui prétendait avoir entendu le bruit d'un petit ruisseau non loin.

Le ruisseau coulait bien, mais il n'était pas très profond. Ainsi, ils purent remplir les gourdes relativement vite. Le brun les pressa de repartir, sait-on jamais. Alors qu'il se levait, Nero tourna vivement la tête vers sa gauche, semblant être en alerte.

-Vous avez entendu?, chuchota-t-elle.

Les autres hochèrent la tête négativement, mais écoutèrent. Le bruit que la rousse avait entendu se répéta. Un bruit de feuilles mortes écrasées. Ils serrèrent tous leur prise sur leurs armes respectives, mais rien ne vint.

-Ne restons pas là, murmura le nécrophage.

Les autres l'approuvèrent vivement, et ils se remirent en route le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, Nero et Zetsu étant les plus discrets du petit détachement. Ils n'avaient pas fait quinze pas que Zetsu s'écroula sur le sol humide dans un bruit sourd. Itachi se retourna vers lui, pour voir une longue lame plantée dans le dos du criminel aux cheveux verts.

-Zetsu !, s'exclama Konan, oubliant toute règle de prudence.

Elle arracha la lame d'un geste sec, s'entaillant la paume de la main. Comme c'était le cadet de ses soucis, elle se contenta de s'essuyer sur son pantalon avant de mesurer le poul du blessé. Il était faible, mais toujours présent, ce qui lui retira une soupir de soulagement. Nero se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Zetsu.

-Man, on peut soigner ça?

L'autre hocha faiblement la tête et murmura un mot. N'ayant pas compris, la rousse se rapprocha.

-Il dit quoi?, fit la bleue.

-Juste le nom d'une plante, de l'atelas. C'est une plante médicinale qui ressemble à des mauvaises herbes, on l'appelle aussi « Plante des rois ».

-Comment tu sais tout ça?, demanda Itachi.

-Par Sa so-kun.

Elle marqua une seconde de silence.

-Il m'a dit qu'à chaque poison on trouve un remède. L'atelas, d'après lui, y a pas mieux.

-Et il y en a par ici?

-Je crois qu'il y en a un plant pas loin.

-Vous deux, vous allez me chercher cette plante, décréta Itachi. Moi je ramène Zetsu.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête d'un même geste et Nero se mit en route. Le brun prit Zetsu sur son dos et entama sa marche. La rousse conduisit la bleue jusque devant un petit buisson et se tourna vers l'autre.

-Quoi?

-Bandes-toi la main. C'te plante peut être un poison, aussi.

La fana d'origami arracha un bout de son haut sans un mot et s'en banda la main. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Nero se baissa vers le buisson et en arracha une banche.

-Essaie de ne pas toucher les feuilles avec ta main blessée.

La bleue hocha la tête silencieusement et aida son compagne à arracher les branches. Lorsque Nero décréta qu'il y en avait assez, elles se relevèrent et retournèrent au campement. Là-bas, le reste des évadés s'étaient entourés autour du blessé. Kakuzu les informa qu'ils avaient déjà nettoyé la plaie, ce à quoi Nero ne répondit pas.

Elle s'assit par terre et alluma un maigre feu, qu'elle nourrit un peu. Ensuite, elle arracha presque le t-shirt de Kisame et le rinça comme elle pu, s'attirant les foudres de « l'homme-poisson ». Elle fit la sourde oreille et, une fois que le tissu fut encore un peu humide mais pas trempé, elle le suspendit au-dessus du feu avec deux bâtons faisant sensiblement la même taille.

-Pourquoi t'as pris mon haut, connasse?, beugla Kisame pour la troisième fois.

Nero lui lança un regard calme et lui répondit sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage.

-Parce qu'on à pas de chaudron, banane.

Cela dit, elle déposa les feuilles sur le tissu et croisa les doigts en murmurant « Faites que ça marche avec le tissu... ». Le silence se fit durant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Nero n'avait pas lâché les feuilles des yeux. Lorsque elles lui semblèrent prêtes, elle retira le tissu du feu en prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber de morceaux de végétaux.

Tobi éteignit le feu sur demande de la rousse, qui posa le tissu au sol. Puis, elle empoigna une gourde au hasard (celle de Kakuzu, en fait), et versa de l'eau sur ses mains, puis sur les feuilles séchées. Ensuite, lorsque cela lui sembla assez imbibé, elle pétri la « pâte » de ses mains, rajoutant parfois un peu d'eau, jusqu'à obtenir une pâte fluide à l'aspect et à l'odeur particulièrement rebutants.

Gardant la chose en main, elle en laissa couler tout le long de la plaie de Zetsu et demanda à Konan, après qu'elle se soit lavé les mains, de l'étaler. La bleue s'exécuta prestement, mais s'arrêta aussitôt que le nécrophage fut agités de tremblements. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa compagne, qui regardait sans rien dire.

-C'est normal?, fit Pein d'une voix neutre.

-Je crois que ça pique plus que de raison, et puis c'est pas agréable au toucher. Konan, continue.

L'intéressée reprit son manège plus doucement, jusqu'à ce que Nero lui dise d'arrêter. La rousse mit le reste de la chose dans le tissu qu'elle referma, et utilisa ce qu'il restait dans la gourde pour se laver les mains. Avisant le regard noir de son possesseur, elle soupira et lui balança l'ancienne gourde de Deidara, que l'autre attrapa en maugréant.

Zetsu ne mangea rien, et comme il était dans l'incapacité totale de se déplacer, Kisame et Kakuzu le portèrent à tour de rôle durant tout l'après-midi. Au soir, ils tentèrent de proposer au nécrophage un morceau de viande, mais il refusa de nouveau. Nero appliqua le reste de la pâte d'atelas sur sa plaie, et ils allèrent tous se coucher la peur au ventre. Comme chaque soirs.

Au lendemain, ils décidèrent de partir le plus rapidement possible, et donc ne prirent pas le temps de déjeuner. Kakuzu, qui avait été désigné par Kisame pour commencer le « portage de l'autre con », comme il disait, s'approcha de Zetsu.

-Oï connard, lèves-toi, on taille la route.

Seul le silence répondit à Kakuzu.

-Oh enfoiré, j'te cause !, dit-il en retournant le blessé pour l'avoir face à lui.

Il sursauta. Zetsu avait les yeux ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, laissant s'échapper un mince filet de salive mélangée à du sang. Ses yeux vairons étaient vides et voilés, et sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique, à l'instar de celle de Nero.

-Oh merde...

-Quoi?

-C'est mort !

-Hein? Mais c'pas possi... Ah, s'exclama Nero.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Pein l'appostropha de son éternelle voix dure.

-Comment ça se fait, tu peux me le dire?

-Je... Je sais pas...

Elle se baissa et s'approcha du cadavre pour en inspécter la plaie. Avec un bout de tissu propre, elle nettoya la pâte, puis écarta les morceaux de peau. La chair avait noirci, à l'intérieur. La rousse s'écarta vivement, peu alléchée par l'odeur nauséabonde.

-Je pense que la lame contenait un poison...

On entendit Konan sursauter. Nero lui lança un regard presque doux.

-Juste un poison qui accélère les infections, je te rassures.

-Tu parles, on peut pas nettoyer ma plaie !

La rousse ne répondit rien. Il ne restait plus de pâte, et on avait bien vu que cela n'avait servi à rien...

C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils repartirent, laissant là le cadavre de Zetsu.

* * *

_Zetsu Mitarashi n'avait jamais été vraiment « fini ». Ses parents étaient gentils avec lui, mais il était voyant qu'ils avaient peur de lui, en particulier parce qu'il parlait seul._

_Il avait toujours eu ce penchant malsain pour les viandes crues, mortes. Il avait, par exemple, piqué une crise monumentale lorsque ses parents lui avaient servi du steack cuit lors d'un repas. _

_De plus, sa soeur cadette Anko ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Au contraire, elle se révélait particulièrement méchante avec Zetsu._

_Mais lui, même s'il était malade, il réfléchissait bien. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de toutes les crasses que sa soeur mijotait, elles échouaient chaque fois. _

_Zetsu aimait beaucoup, entra autre, aller se réfugier dans la forêt qui bordait le village duquel il venait. Il y avait là tout ce qu'il voulait : la solitude et de la nourriture. _

_Avec le temps, il appris comment chasser du petit gibier, les dépesser pour pouvoir les mangers. Il revenait chaque fois chez lui la bouche et les vêtements sanguinolants. _

_Ses parents finirent par ne plus supporter cela et lui firent clairement comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez eux. _

_Il en fut plus heureux que désolé, il avait bien compris qu'il pourrait rester dans la forêt aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. A l'époque, il était âgé de 15 ans. _

_Quelques mois plus tard, il reçut la visite de sa soeur et de ses amis. Chacun étaient armés de pistolets à billes et de bâtons._

_Zetsu, loin d'être intimidé, les avaient purement ignoré. Au départ, quand ils s'étaient mis à le frapper, il n'avait pas vraiment réagi. _

_Ce fut quand sa soeur lui tira dans le bras avec son pistolet à bille qu'il daigna réagir. Armé d'un couteau de cuisine qu'il avait dérobé avant de partir, il taillada les garçonnets, sans les tuer. _

_Une autre bille de sa soeur attérit sur sa temps gauche. Cela le fit réagir au quart de tour, et il se rua sur elle pour la trancher en plusieurs morceaux. _

_Les autres enfants, appeurés, s'enfuirent. Zetsu resta là avec les restes de sa petite soeur, morte à 11 ans, qu'il finit par dévorer pour goûter la viande humaine, qu'il trouva délicieuse._

* * *

Kurayami alluma le petit appareil métallique, puis composa le numéro du bureau de son boss.

-Il y avait longtemps !, fit-il d'un air ironique.

-Pas ma faute, Yon s'amuse, j'ai du l'aider. C'est trop lent pour moi aussi, vous savez.

-J'en ai rien à faire, je veux que cela se fasse vite.

-J'essairais d'lui dire mais vous savez, j'ai du mal à lui parler. Enfin bref, Zetsu Mitarashi est mort.

-A la bonne heure ! Et rapportez-moi des photos, hm?

-C'est très banal, pour un meurtre.

-Je m'en fout.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vous les prends. Au revoir, monsieur.

Son supérieur ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui raccrocha au nez. Kurayami soupira de lassitude, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et se leva en direction du cadavre. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, Yon était déjà partit...

* * *

**Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors? Al (*SBAF* TAIS-TOI !)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et vouala un long chapiiiitre ^^ Enfin je crois... Bref ! **

**Réponses aux reviewzz : **

**Zororonoa-kun : Ohhhhh eeeeehhhh on arrête d'se rabaisser comme ça hein ! J'en ai pas rien à foutre de ce que t'as à me dire enfin ! Rooooooh mais c'est quoi c'te façon d'penser là? Hum. brefouilles. Tu sais, t'façon, moi aussi Hidan m'intéresse que pour son joli p'tit cul bien roulé o/ Et bon j'suis Jashiniste aussi mais ça c'est chuuuuuuut... Et pi Zetsu... Nan Zetsu il est cool j'trouvationne x) Pi j'te dirait rien sur Konan nananananèèèèèèreuh ! **

**Shake' (shake shake your body Shakespeare ! (*SBAM* BAKA !)) : Bl... Bleuar-KEUWA?! * snif * * snif * * sniiiiiifff * * s'essuie la morve avec sa manche * J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j'aime pas quand tu fais des phrases intelligeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn teeees ! * se met à pleurer mode chibi-kawaii * OUIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! (*COUP DE MARTEAU* CALMES TA JOIE POV' TACHE !) J'ai-j'ai-j'ai oublié kékuuuun? Ah bah ah bah ah bah boooooon? **

* * *

Konan fixait Nero depuis plusieurs minutes désormais. La rouquine semblait préoccupée, elle faisait tournoyer le hachoir dans sa main d'un air distrait. Ses yeux verts étaient perdus dans le vague et sa bouche se tordait en une légère grimace. La bleue posa une main sur son épaule. Nero, rapide comme un serpent, tenta de lui planter le hachoir dans le ventre, mais Konan l'esquiva de justesse. La rousse sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-... Désolée.

Konan soupira.

-C'était pas ta faute, pour Zetsu, tu sais.

-Mouaif. Mais j'pensais pas à ça.

La fana d'origamis scruta sa compagne pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut à au tour de la psychopathe de soupirer, recommençant à faire tournoyer le hachoir.

-Tu pensais à quoi, alors?

-... Ben... J'étais sur les lieux deux meurtres d'affilée. Pein et Itachi vont se demander si j'_pourrais_ être l'assassin...

-C'est stupide ! Si tu me l'avoues c'est que c'est pas toi.

-Ouais, mais c'est à toi que je le dis, pas à eux.

Konan resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes.

-Et puis je suppose que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose s'ils sont morts, nan?

-Attends, attends. _Nero-Elecktra Mikk_ éprouverait des remords?!

-Mais nan ! J'ai peur pour mon cul, c'est tout.

Le silence reprit son droit, brisé seulement par les bruits discrets de leurs pas. Et ce silence morbide dura plusieurs heures sans que personne ne le brise.

Quatre jours se déroulèrent sans meurtre, sans nouvelles de l'assassin. Alors que le crépuscule allait arriver, Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu et Nero partirent pour aller chasser. La perte de Zetsu avait été un véritable handicap en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Kisame s'était d'abord proposé pour y aller, mais Itachi avait décrété sèchement qu'il fallait un « costaud » dans chaque partie du groupe, c'est pourquoi ils obligèrent Nero à y aller, ce qu'elle fit en bougonnant et en lâchant des jurons magnifiquement imagés.

Ils savaient que c'était risqué, mais les quatre partirent chacun de leur côté, multipliant ainsi les chances de trouver des proies.

Ou d'en devenir.

* * *

Yon sourit. Mais quels crétins d'enfoirés stupides ! Ils se séparaient ! Cette fois c'était certains, ils voulaient leur offrir leur mort sur un plateau d'argent. Son sourire psychopathe s'aggrandit à cette idée. Une tête coupé sur un plateau d'argent, belle vision. Bon, il fallait choisir qui tuer...

Bah tiens, l'espèce de gros mastoc rafistolé de partout ferais l'affaire. Une brutasse de moins ne fera de mal à personne, hm? Mais un léger problème se posa à son cerveau détraqué, faisant disparaître son sourire quelques instants. Comment tuer cette montagne recousue? Certainement pas en lui coupants les fils, ce n'était pas un pantin...

Lorsque l'idée germa dans son esprit, le sourire refit surface, plus étiré encore. Elle était parfaite, cette idée, en plus ça giclerais de partout, et puis ça serait marrant. Fallait juste trouver une grosse caillasse et Kakuzu... Ah, là-bas. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Yon s'approcha de l'homme. Avisant une grosse pierre à bout pointu non loin, le sourire s'élargit jusqu'à plus pouvoir. L'assassin était réellement défiguré.

L'agent Yon attendit que Kakuzu passe près de la pierre pour lui asséner un coup de pied sauté. L'autre tituba dangereusement pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps pour l'autre d'attraper la caillasse et de la fracasser sur le crâne du mastoc. Kakuzu s'écroula par terre, du sang coulant de son crâne, mais toujours vivant. L'assassin laissa tomber la pierre sur le crâne, on entendit un discret « CRAC ». Retenant à grand-peine un rire d'enfant amusé, Yon bondit sur la pierre, qui brisa définitivement le crâne sous son poids.

Le sang ainsi que des bouts de crâne volèrent plus loin, et l'autre sauta loin de la mare de sang qui se formait pour ne pas salir ses chaussures. Avec un dernier regard amusé pour sa vicitme, l'assassin s'enfuit.

-Oh merde..., murmure Yon en avisant le fou au masque spiralé traînant une biche avec difficulté.

Vite, vite, s'enfuir !

* * *

Konan rendit ses tripes et sa bile juste à côté du cadavre frais de Kakuzu. La vision du crâne littéralement explosé et éclaté par un rocher l'avait achevée. Avec difficulté, elle reprit sa marche sans regarder en arrière. Suivant les traces de pas de Tobi et Nero, alourdit sans doute par le poids d'un quelconque gibier, elle déboucha sur le campement. La rousse, voyant sa pâleur et les traces dégoulinant sur son menton, se précipita sur elle et essuya sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Kakuzu... Il est...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant qu'elle allait vomir de nouveau. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et se rendit une nouvelle fois.

-Tobi à raporté des fruits parce que Nero-san lui à dit et que Tobi est un gentil garçon !, s'exclama la citrouille sur patte en se levant et en tendant des fraises et une poire à Konan.

Celle-ci s'assit, attrapa les fruits sans un seul regard pour le brun et posa le tout sur ses jambes, histoire d'avoir les mains libres pour boire et nettoyer sa bouche. Une fois cela fait, elle dévora littéralement les fruits, décidéments bien plus délicieux que de la viande crue. Nero, assise à côté d'elle, dégustait lentement le sang qui dégoulinait de la viande de la biche. Itachi, cependant, ne leur laissa pas plus de temps pour manger et ils se remirent en route pour s'éloigner de cet endroit.

* * *

_Kakuzu avait toujours été ce qu'on appelle une « brute épaisse ». Cherchant des noises à tout le monde, il frappait dès que quelque chose l'énervait ou l'ennuyait. _

_En cela, il différait assez de son frère Zabuza qui ne frappait que lorsqu'on lui cherchait vraiment des noises. Les deux n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, mais leurs mentalités étaient très divergentes._

_Kakuzu était tombé jeune sous l'emprise de la drogue, environ 15 ans. Il s'était ainsi éloigné de ses parents et de son frère. _

_Consommant et vendant, il s'était fait un petit pactole qu'il gardat précieusement. Il avait développé une vraie passion pour l'argent et si quiconque s'approchait de son butin, il mourrait._

_Zabuza était le seul de la famille qui acceptait encore de lui parler, mais leurs discussions étaient brèves, pleines de non-dits, un malaise régnait chaque fois._

_Un jour, son jeune frère arriva chez lui accompagné d'un jeune homme clairement androgyne, le présentant comme étant son petit-ami. Le jeune Haku était quelqu'un d'assez timide, mais très gentil et attachant._

_Et Zabuza en était fou, cela se voyait dans ses regards, dans sa façon de le toucher et de lui parler._

_Kakuzu l'avait bien compris. Et Haku en fit rapidement les frais._

_Un jour, le jeune homme dut apporter quelque chose de la part de Zabuza à Kakuzu,le plus jeune étant absent pour le moment._

_Le mastoc, à ce moment sous l'emprise de la drogue, avait commencé à le déshabiller, et ne s'était pas arrêté lorsque l'autre avait commencé à crier, à le supplier._

_Quand Zabuza arriva chez Kakuzu, celui-ci avait déjà violé Haku plusieurs fois. Pris d'une rage folle, il se jeta sur son frère._

_Kakuzu gagna la bataille en attribuant un violent coup de poing dans le crâne de son frère. C'est ainsi qu'il le tua._

_Quant à Haku, il se suicida plus tard, mortifié par la perte de Zabuza et voulant s'échapper de l'emprise de Kakuzu qui le violait chaque jour._

* * *

Ils ne purent dormir que quatre heures, ce qui n'était absolument pas suffisant pour leurs corps fatigués. Cependant, mûs par la peur de se faire tuer, ils ne ralentissaient pas la cadence.

* * *

-Alors?

-Bah Yon à transformé le crâne de Momochi Kakuzu en pâté pour chat, c'était très artistique, comme dirait la couille blonde.

-Hm. Il me tarde de voir ça.

-J'ai déjà pris les photos, en ce moment j'essaie de les suivre.

-Bon. Que l'agent Yon continue ainsi.

-J'essairai de lui dire. Vous comprenez, quand cette machine à tuer est en pleine action, il est difficile de l'arrêter.

Un rire gras amusé parvint aux oreilles de Kurayami.

-J'aime beaucoup cette comparaison, ça lui va à merveille.

-C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai employée, monsieur. Je vais raccrocher.

-Hn.

Kurayami s'exécuta sans arrêter sa marche, et accéléra la cadence pour ne pas perdre la trace de Yon.

* * *

Deux jours que Kakuzu était mort, et lui se retrouvait là, en pleine nuit, face à l'autre taré. Au moins, Kisame aurait le mérite de rameter sa tête aux autres. Il sourit à cette pensée, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Avec deux hachoirs dans chaque mains, il était loin d'être désarmé. Le problème, c'est que dans l'obscurité il ne voyait pas bien, il arrivait à peine à distinguer la silhouette du taré.

Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'au moins voir si son adversaire était une fille ou un garçon. Peine perdue. Un bruit retentit sur sa droite, il recula vers la gauche. L'assassin était d'une discrétion et d'une rapaditié surhumaines !

-Hey, tu penses que j'vais avoir peur de ces petites armes que tu tiens?

L'homme-poisson écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Comment était-ce possible...?

-Tu...

-Raaah, ils ont tous eu cette réaction, c'est chiant à force. Vous tous trop répétitif.

Kisame évita un coup de pied de son assaillant, bien trop agile pour lui. Le sourire confiant qu'il avait perdu revint sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit que son adversaire dégainait un pistolet. Passé le stade de la surprise, il devait tuer ce taré.

-Si tu tires, t'es foutu.

-Et c'est le moment où je dois remercier le grand Dieu pour avoir inventé les silencieux, n'est-ce pas?

A peine sa phrase terminée, Yon bondit sur Kisame qui n'eu pas le temps de bouger. Emporté par l'élan de l'assassin, il s'écroula à terre. L'agent Yon prit appui de ses mains sur son torse et usa de ses pieds pour envoyer valser les armes de l'homme, et garda ses pieds sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-N'oublies pas de passer le bonjour aux autres, hm?

Et Yon lui tira dans la cervelle.

* * *

**Aheum. Deux morts c'te fois ci, gnagnagna, et pas d'histoire pour Kisame, flagellez-meuwa Q.Q Bon dis dis dis dis dis Shakespeare, j'ai vraiment vraiment oublié kékun...? * sors les couteaux * Parce que sinon... T'es mort *-* **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Naaaaaluuuut ! Ceci est l'avant avant dernier chapitre ! Et pi si vous êtes pas content y a toujours mon délire actuel que j'ai commencé à poster d'ailleurs ! Na ! (MAIS TA GUEULE !)**

**Disclaimer : Pro-fil, pro-fil, propropro-fifil ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Zororonoa-kun : Et depuis quand des reviews sont inutiles? Hidan, c'est pas "putain qu'il est beau gosse", c'est "quel putain de beau gosse" ! Sisi y a une différence, je te jures ! Sadique? Moi? Naaaaaaaooooooon, enfiiiin ! (Hey j'ai réusi à choper _L'Offensive Cyborg_ vient voir !-OUAIS TRUNKS QUI SE FAIT DÉFONCEEEEEER !)... BREF. Ensuite par rapport à Yon bah oui c'est le but que ce soit un(e) gros(se) psychopathe, ce serait pas drôle sinon, et pi de toute façon, il/elle est très utile à la prison, donc ils vont pas l'enfermer ! Et pi la mort de Kakuzu en film... Rahh je veux ! Sinon meeeeerci de tes reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^**

**Shakespeare : NOOOOOON j'aime pas quand t'es intelligeeeeeennnnnt ! Bon je t'explique : Konan peut encore gerber car son corps est de plus en plus malade, mais elle gerbe de la bile, ce qui l'affaiblit encore plus, ce qui la fait vomir. Tu vois? C'est logique ! Pâté de Kakuzu... Appétissant ! Servez m'en une tranche ! Aaah oui Orochimaru mais noooon ! Tu verras on le voit dans ce chapitre ^^ Tobi or not to be?**

* * *

Depuis que Kisame était mort, c'est à dire il y a deux jours, ils n'avaient pas dormi. Pein et Itachi les malmenaient pour qu'ils aillent toujours plus loin, et ils fatiguaient à chaque pas. Arrassés par la fatigue, par la peur et par le stress, ils ressemblaient plus à des zombies qu'a des évadés orgueilleux, maintenant.

La nuit suivante, ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de dormir, mais c'était peine perdue. Nero était censée faire partie des gardes, mais aucun ne dormait. Au moins, elle n'eut pas de remords à laisser son esprit vagabonder vers un passé révolu, qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était désormais...

oOFlash BackOo

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges feu gara sa voiture dans le jardin, coupa le contact, ouvrit la portière et sortit. A peine cela fait, elle fut agressée par sa cousine qui lui sauta littéralement au cou. Heureusement qu'elle avait la voiture dans le dos, autrement Sayuki se serait étalée sur les dalles, et son fessier ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté.

-Sayuki !, piaffa l'autre jeune femme, rousse.

-Oui oui, Nero. Je m'appelle encore comme ça, dit l'autre en souriant.

Elle repoussa doucement sa cousine. Nero lui offrit un sourire digne d'un enfant qui vient de recevoir un cadeau, ce qui la rendit vraiment mignonne. Sayuki repensa alors à ce que les gens disaient sur elles. Nero, bien qu'âgée de deux ans de plus qu'elle, était restée un peu gamine et adorait déconner. Sayuki était la plus jeune, mais aussi la plus mâture, et c'est pour cela que les gens la prenaient souvent pour la plus âgée.

-J'vais t'aider à décharger tout ça !, s'exclama Nero sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle ouvrit la coffre et attrapa l'anse de la lourde valise noire de Sayuki.

-Ta race de connerie de merde, c'est lourd !

-Toujours aussi vulgaire...

-J't'emmerde !

La rouquine tira un bon coup et la valise tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Toujours avec difficulté, Nero commença à la traîner vers sa maison.

-Tu veux de l'aide...?

-Nan ! Merde, j'veux bien que tu restes chez moi pour six mois, mais pourquoi c'est si lourd?!

-Y'a la réponse à ta question dedans, quand même.

-Ouais ça va, c'est bon ! Merde, mais roule sale conneriiiiiie !

Sayuki soupira devant la traditionnelle vulgarité de sa cousine et empoigna un autre sac, puis ferma le coffre. Elle se rendit dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière elle. Nero avait emménagé dans cette maison après son propre déménagement, alors elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle était assez petite, mais très confortable. Dans le salon aux murs blancs ivoire étaient accrochés plusieurs cadres et objets venant de pays différent. Nero avait toujours aimé les pays étrangers mais n'était jamais sorti du Japon, faute de moyens. Sayuki, elle, avait vécu trois ans en France avec son mari qui possédait énormément d'argent.

-Bon ! On va laisser ta connerie ici pour l'instant.

-Si tu veux. Je peux poser ça là?, demanda-t-elle en désignant une table de bois ronde recouverte d'une nappe à l'effigie du drapeau japonais.

-Ouais, vas-y. Elle est belle ma nappe, _ne_?

-Oui, ça m'avait manqué.

Nero s'étira à la manière d'un chat.

-T'as faim?

-Pas trop, mais j'veux bien grignoter, répondit la rouge avec un sourire.

Sourire auquel sa cousine répondit par un autre encore plus grand. Les deux se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, blanche elle aussi. Les meubles de bois avaient étés peints en rouge, cela rendait très bien, de l'avis de Sayuki. Nero lui désigna une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit.

-Tu veux keuwa?

-Des dangos.

-OUAIS !, s'exclama la rousse en se dirigeant vers le frigo d'où elle sortit une assiette de dangos et de la sauce.

Elle posa le tout sur la table et invita Sayuki à se servir, ce qu'elle fit. La rouge prit le temps d'apprécier la boule, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé et c'était toujours aussi délicieux...

-Avale, on dirait un hamster, fit-elle à sa cousine en répriment difficilement un rire.

Nero avala le tout et essuya sa bouche.

-Alors, c'était bien la France?

-Ouais ouais, c'est super joli, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Les campagnes sont belles.

-Tu vivais en campagne?

-Non, en ville, mais j'allais souvent me balader dehors.

-Oooooh. Et tu étais où?

-Rodez.

-Connais pas.

-C'est un peu paumé.

La rouquine engloutit d'autres dangos et Sayuki l'imita, avec plus de grâce tout de même.

-Et ton mari est sympa?

-Super. Il est aux petits soins avec moi.

-J'suis contente pour toi. Et pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai oublié son nom.

-Tu devrais oublier ta connerie, ça te serais plus utile...

-Mais j't'emmerde !

Sayuki ricana.

-Sinon, tu as un petit-ami?

-Ouaaais, un putain de beau gosse portugais, et rien qu'à moi !

-Il s'appelle comment?

-Tyki Mikk.

-Bizarre, comme nom.

-Il est portugais, j'te dit !

-Ouais, calmes-toi.

-Tu d'vrais m'connaître, j'suis hyperactive.

-Je sais..., soupira sa cousine.

Sayuki mangea d'autres boulettes, puis se leva.

-Sont où les verres?

-Là, répondit sa cousine en désignant un placard.

La rouge l'ouvrit, s'attrapa un verre qu'elle alla remplir au robinet, et en bu tout le contenu. Elle se resservi puis retourna s'asseoir.

-Sinon, quoi de neuf?

-Bah rien.

Quelques secondes de silence.

-Ah mais si!, s'exclama la rousse comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

-Quoi?

-L'anniversaire de Neji ! Tu te souviens de Neji?

-Euh... Le type qui avait des yeux nacre et des cheveux super longs?

-Ouais, lui !

-Et ben quoi?

-C'était son anniversaire l'mois dernier, la fête était géniale, mais t'as raté un super truc !

-Avec toi, je l'sens mal...

Nero secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation, sa brochette de dangos toujours en bouche. Elle prit la peine d'en avaler un avant de continuer son récit.

-Bon, tu sais, la fête battait son plein et tout, on s'étais tous bourré la gueule, tu vois. Lee sautait partout, on à du l'assommer.

Sayuki pouffa.

-Enfin bref, tu te souviens de l'intello suprême qu'on avait à l'univ', Shikamaru?

-Ouais, la tête d'ananas.

-Eh ben il était un peu soûl lui aussi, tu vois. Et puis paf, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de Neji... Bon, moi j'les ai vus parce que Kabuto me les avaient montrés, j'était occupée à faire un bras d'fer avec Orochimaru. Bref, je les regarde et là je vois quoi? Neji qui roule le patin du millénaire à Shikamaru ! C'était épique ! Orochimaru à abandonné la partie pour les prendre en photo, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours.

-Aaah, je savais bien que t'allais me sortir un truc bizarre.

-Gnéé. Ils sont ensemble depuis. Oh ! Et puis y'a Kiba et Hinata qui vont se marier !

-Ah ouais? Je suis contente pour eux ! Quand je pense que lorsque j'suis partie, ils venaient à peine de s'mettre ensemble...

Nero lui sourit grandement. Sayuki termina son verre d'eau et suivit sa cousine dans le salon.

-Maintenant, on va faire comme au bon vieux temps : se mater un film en s'empiffrant de pop-corn jusqu'à mourir d'indigestion !

-OK ! Bon, se s'ra moins marrant sans Orochimaru et Kabuto, mais...

-J'les inviterais si tu veux !

-Wouhou !

* * *

(Deux mois plus tard)

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Nero attendait, immobile sur sa chaise, des nouvelles de sa cousine. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis ces deux heures, son visage affichant un air inquiet mélangé à de la colère. Que faisaient donc ces putains de chirurgiens?

Elle réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'une infirmière ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente. Nero se rua littéralement sur elle et la secoua.

-Alors? Comment elle va? Elle s'en ai sortie? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien !

La jeune femme, une fille aux cheveux rouges malcoiffés et aux yeux bruns cachés par des lunettes rectangulaires, se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de la rouquine. Nero n'aimait pas ce sourire triste qu'elle lui lançait, cet air de compassion flottant dans ses prunelles brunes.

-Je... Je suis désolée. Elle n'à pas survécu. Toutes mes condoléances.

-N... Non... Vous mentez ! C'est impossible !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, l'air vraiment désolé.

-Je suis navrée. Vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre, si vous...

Nero était déjà partie en courant vers la chambre d'hôpital. Sayuki était là, allongée sous un drap blanc. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, si sa peau n'était pas en train d'adopter la pâleur cadavérique qui d'habitude caractérisait Nero. La rouquine s'approcha du corps sans vie de sa cousine, lentement, comme si elle avait peur, et passa une main sur son front. Il commençait à devenir glacé.

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux verts clairs, s'écrasant contre le visage serein de Sayuki. Nero laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine, ses sanglots redoublants d'intensité. Elle resta plusieurs minutes, et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, les yeux encore embués, elle vit son ami d'enfance Orochimaru. Le brun essuya les larmes de sa meilleure amie, qui se releva lentement. Orochimaru voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais elle le rejeta violemment et sortit de la pièce.

La colère régnait en maître sur ses traits fins, et semblait s'accentuer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle ne répondit pas à l'appel lointain d'Orochimaru, et sorti de l'hôpital, ne semblant même pas sentir l'air glacial de la nuit. La rousse se mit à marcher rapidement, ses pensées toutes tournées vers une seule personne, cette personne qui avait été le mari de sa cousine, qui l'avait tuée. Et elle se promit de la venger en tuant ce sale enfoiré dont elle n'oublierait plus jamais le nom.

oOFin Flash BackOo

Konan sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Nero pleurer. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Nero, tu chiales, chuchota-t-elle.

La rouquine sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et sursauta. Elle regarda d'abord Konan, l'air effaré, avant de comprendre les paroles de la bleue et d'essuyer les perles salées d'un geste rageur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, pour tu pleures? C'est _vraiment pas_ ton genre, d'habitude...

Nero ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fermer son visage et ses lèvres.

-Tu veux parler?

-Nan, répondit-elle sèchement.

La fana d'origamis la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de retourner à son poste de garde, encore inquiète pour sa compagne.

* * *

**Nyaaaaaalors? **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Et tadaaaaam ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre mesdames zet messieurs ! **

**Disclaimer : HMUprofiHUMl; excusez-moi j'ai de la toux.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Zororonoa-kun : Ta technique pour reviwer est diaboliquement intelligente, même si tu seras au regret d'apprendre que _je vois quand on poste des reviews sur mes chôôôses_ SI YON AVAIT ÉTÉ SAIN D'ESPRIT LA FIC AURAIT JAMAIS EXISTÉ TU VOIS. Mais mais mais mais j'allais pas faire crever Nero dès le début mouaaaaaaa Q.Q Et pour le bras de fer eeeuuuuh... Ze zai pas... J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Orochimaru en vrai, il à des cheveux l'oréal x) ShikaIru? Je connaissais pas tu vois... Euh, sinon, pour le mari de Sayu-chan, tu vas l'apprendre dans ce chapitre ^^ ET BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TA REVIEW ME FAIT PLAISIR OH. rendez-vous à l'épilogue ^^**

**Kura-chan : Si tu le dis... MAIS APRÈS TOUT C'EST NORMAL SASORI **_EST_** MIGNON. Rendez-vous à l'épilogue ^^ **

**Shakespeare : Oui, Konan vomit Bill, Bill Gates en fait ! Tu n'avais pas vu? x) ... ... OH OUI DU TOI EN POM POM GIRL MÊME SI TU FAIS DES FAUTES D'ORTHO LALALALAAAA ! ... Ahem. ... Tu fais des bras d'fer avec Tsuna... NE M'APPROCHES PAS AVEC TA MAIN SOUILLÉE ! NAAAAAOOOOON ! Bon, euh, sinon, merci de tes reviews hein ^^' Et rendez-vous à l'épilogue ^^ **

* * *

Un record venait d'être battu. Une semaine sans qu'aucun des évadés ne perde la vie. Pourtant, l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée. Tout du contraire, elle s'était dégradée. Tobi restait calme, comme pensif, et Nero s'était plongée dans un mutisme effrayant, les sourcils sans cesse froncés comme si elle était en colère contre tout. Cela inquiétait Konan car la rouquine était dans cet état depuis qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Nero?

-Quoi?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était sec, cassant, ce qui cloua le bec de Konan l'espace de quelques secondes. Nero, malgré son caractère parfois insupportable, ne s'était jamais adressée à elle de cette manière.

-Euh... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu sembles ailleurs depuis quelques jours.

La rousse poussa un long soupir exaspéré, comme si la simple présence de la bleue l'énervait.

-T'as pas envie d'savoir, ni moi d'parler.

Après quoi la rouquine accéléra le rythme, plantant là sa compagne. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent. N'aillant plus d'eau, ils partirent en chercher, armés plus que de raison. Seuls restaient Konan, Tobi et Itachi, armés jusqu'aux dents eux aussi.

Cependant, ni Pein ni Nero ne revinrent au bout d'un quart d'heure. Le silence était pesant, le vent lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir le briser, comme s'il avait lui aussi peur de se faire tuer. Konan, résolue, se leva, une arme dans chaque main. Vue comme ça, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Elle était bien plus pâle qu'auparavant, et plus maigre. Ses joues creusées en étaient presque à révéler ses os, et elle était devenue bien plus frêle.

Pourtant, elle semblait être d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Elle tourna les talons sans un seul regard pour les deux hommes bruns et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers l'endroit où Nero et Pein avaient disparus.

Tobi et Itachi restèrent de nouveau plongé dans ce silence morbide qui leur collait à la peau depuis plusieurs jours, cette odeur de mort mélangée à de la peur les entourant comme le ferait un linceul funéraire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore, des minutes rendues longues par l'attente et le stress.

L'homme masqué eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste, Itachi aussi. Une épée était pointée sur la nuque de l'Uchiha, et ce dernier savait que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, c'était la fin. Il jeta un regard à Tobi qui demeurait immobile, contemplant l'assassin que lui ne voyait pas. Pourtant, il en reconnut parfaitement la voix, alors que l'acier glacé s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa gorge sans qu'il pu s'échapper.

-Connard...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la stupeur.

-Ordure...

La lame perçait la gorge de l'autre côté, frôlant presque la poitrine de Tobi qui ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant l'agent Yon derrière son masque spiralé.

-ÇA C'EST POUR SAYUKI, ENFOIRÉ !, hurla Yon en éxecutant un geste sec qui trancha la groge d'Itachi, déjà mort.

Nero retira la lame souillée de liquide vermeil et visqueux dont elle en lécha un grande partie, un sourire ravi et passablement fou courbant ses lèvres charnues. Tobi soupira, mais le soupir était plus grave, plus âgé que sa voix habituelle. Nero lui lança un regard neutre avant d'arracher d'un coup sec la dague de Konan encore plantée dans son bras gauche. Cela lui soutira une grimace, mais pas à cause de la douleur, elle n'en avait que faire.

-Sale pute de Konan, elle était douée avec un couteau... Ça m'apprendras à sous-estimer les mal nourris, tiens !

-Je ne me serais jamais douté que c'était toi, décréta Tobi d'une voix calme tout en retirant son masque, qu'il lança au loin.

La rouquine sourit et esquissa une révérance.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Uchiha Madara-san.

-Je pense que j'aurais pu dire la même chose, si ça n'avait pas été toi.

-C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas? Pour vous, j'entends.

Madara eu un reniflement moqueur. Nero grimaça.

-Qu'est-c'qui t'fais rire, bâtard?

-Oh, rien, répondit l'autre sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin. On passait notre temps à échapper à un taré qui était avec nous chaque minute.

-Je suis flattée d'avoir pu berner le _grand_ Madara Uchiha !

-C'était tout à ton honneur.

Puis, vif comme l'éclair, le brun arracha l'épée des mains de la rouquine, qui recula par réflexe. Madara fonça sur elle, l'assaillant de coups précis et aléatoires, qu'elle contrait tant bien que mal avec la dague de Konan. Elle reculait toujours, Madara possédait une force sans pareille et lui avait ses deux bras à disposition, alors qu'elle n'en avait qu'un seul.

La rouquine effectua un saut prodigieux pour atterrir sur une branche d'arbre. Serrant le manche de la dague entre ses dents, elle dégaina son pistolet et sauta à terre où elle fut de nouveau assaillie des coups puissants de l'aîné Uchiha. Ne pouvant cette fois qu'esquiver, elle se fatiguait rapidement, la dague l'empêchant de respirer normalement.

Exécutant de nouveau un saut magnifique, qui l'emmena loin en arrière, elle eu juste le temps de décharger son pistolet sans balles. Son bras la faisait souffrir plus que de raison, le sang en coulait abondamment, mais elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Esquivant de justesse un nouveau coup, elle put terminer de charger l'arme.

Elle se baissa d'un coup et, rapidement, se jeta sur son adversaire pour tenter de lui tirer une balle dans le ventre. Madara eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup, mais la lame de la dague toujours coincée entre les dents de Nero lui entailla sévèrement la cuisse. Se réceptionnant sur les mains, la rousse se projeta plus loin et se déporta rapidement sur la droite pour esquiver un nouveau coup du brun.

Malheureusement, l'Uchiha revint à la charge plus vite, et Nero eu juste le temps d'esquiver un coup particulièrement puissant qui agrandit d'autant plus la blessure sanguinolente de son bras gauche. Ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur, la dague tomba à terre, et Madara l'envoya valser au loin d'un coup de pied. Nero lui lança un regard noir, ce qui soutira à l'autre un ricanement moqueur.

-Hé bien, on fatigue, Nero?

-_Keffret !,_ hurla-t-elle en elfique avant de se jeter sur lui, pistolet en avant.

Mais c'était bien le cas, elle était de plus en plus épuisée par la perte de sang, et Madara n'eut quasiment aucun mal à esquiver et à la désarmer avec un coup de pied. La rouquine se retourna et se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver un nouveau d'épée, puis se projeta droit entre les jambes écartée de son adversaire, qu'elle fit tomber à la renverse.

Elle récupéra rapidement sa dague et se rua sur le brun, qui roula sur le côté et se releva d'un bond avant de revenir à la charge. Nero réussi à passer juste à côté de lui, tranchant quasiment son bras, mais Madara lui asséna un coup de coude du même membre. La rousse s'écroula à terre, et avant même qu'elle ai pu se relever, un coup de tonnerre retentit entre les arbres.

Un lourd poids s'écrasa contre son corps douloureux, un liquide poisseux dégoulina dans son dos, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Madara était mort. Elle l'écarta d'un geste dégoûté, et pu voir un trou sanguinolent dans son crâne.

-Moi qui croyais que tu pourrais t'en occuper sans mon aide, j'me suis fait énormément de fausses idées.

-Ta gueule, Kurayami.

La brune poussa un très long soupir exaspéré avant de rengainer son arme et de s'approcher de l'agent Yon. Elle arracha la manche devenue rouge et esquissa une grimace dégoûtée en voyant la blessure profonde du bras.

Avec un bout de sa propre chemise, elle fit un garrot superficiel, mais elle doutait fort que cette blessure puisse guérir. Elle aida une rouquine réticente à se relever, et la soutint aussi lorsqu'elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans les côtes du cadavre de Madara, en cassant quelques unes dans horrible bruit d'os brisés.

-J'peux marcher seule !, pesta-t-elle.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, calmes ta joie, fit Kurayami d'une voix parfaitement blasée en lâchant sa comparse. Un hélicoptère va s'ramener bientôt, viens.

La rousse la suivit, mais ne parvint pas à garder le silence plus de trente secondes.

-Hey, Kura-chan, je te remercies d'm'avoir aidé à buter cet enfoiré...

-Nooon !, la coupa la brune d'un air moqueur. Tu as réussi à avouer une chose si _humble_? Redis-le, je vais l'enregistrer !

Nero pesta en langue elfique tout en assassinant la brunette du regard.

-Mais t'aurais put intervenir plus tôt, merde.

-Et pourquoi?

-Bah j'aurais pas perdu un bras.

Kurayami jeta un regard à la plaie rebutante et retint une grimace de peur d' « améliorer » encore le moral de l'agent Yon.

-J'penses que si on est assez rapides pour rentrer à _Ibiki_, ça pourra être soigné. T'as jamais été contre les cicatrices, j'me trompe?

-Nan mais tu comprends rien, j'te dit que je l'ai _perdu_. Perdu dans le sens où **JE SENS PLUS RIEN, TA RACE !**

La brune se massa l'oreille.

-J'ai compris, c'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler t'sais...

-J'pourrais plus faire de missions sous couverture, fais chier putain d'merde sa race !

-Oh, calmes les gros mots, on dirait le religieux.

Nero jura dans sa barbe inexistante avant de s'arrêter. Kurayami suivit le mouvement de près et se retourna pour voir ce que traficotait l'assassin. La rouquine saisit le collier « sacré » toujours accroché à son cou, le laissa tomber au sol et l'écrasa d'un coup sec. Puis, elle leva son visage vers le ciel à découvert maintenant qu'elles se trouvaient dans une petite clairière.

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son visage, puis une autre, et bientôt ce fut une pluie battante qui s'abbatit sur les jeunes femmes. Un sourire illumina le visage de Yon, un sourire heureux, un sourire franc.

_« Hey Sayu-chan, je t'ai vengée. J'espère que t'es heureuse maintenant, là où j'peux pas venir te voir. Passe le bonjour à Orochimaru et Kabuto, surtout, et promet-moi de pas m'en vouloir pour Itachi. »_

* * *

**Eeeeeuuuuuh comment vous trouvez la fin? Pas trop, euh, bizarre? ... Bon ! L'épilogue sera un flash-back ^^ En attendent, à vos clavier, prêts... REVIEWEZ !**


	10. Epilogue

**Euh... Yo ! Ceci est le tout dernier dernier denier denarii chapitre de Loophole.. J'aime pas quand des histoires se terminent ! Q.Q * s'essuie la morve ***

**Disclaimer : *se mouche * Pro- * se mouche * FiiiiiilOUIIIIIN ! Q.Q**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zororonoa-kun : Ah bah oui tu m'étonnes, le reviewage est un sport extrême x) ... Non non ça ira, je me contenterais du VRAI de VRAI de REAL Orochimaru avec des cheveux l'oréal et une langue extensible ^^ ... Mouais c'est vrai mais bon, pour moi, les plus beaux mecs... C'EST TOUS DES MÉCHANTS ! Et oui, dans ma tête les plus beaux ben c'est Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Suigetsu et Kimimaro ^^ Et pour Sayuki, ah ben oui c't'une Uchihaphile ... C'était un peu compliqué pour mon cerveau stupide ta théorie... Mais t'façon elle pouvait pô épargner Hidan et Ko-chan, parce que les ordres c'étaient de _TOUS_ les tuer tu vois x) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, et pi si t'es en manque de gore, y L'Entrepôt qui t'attends ^^ (même si j'en suis qu'au prologue c'pas grave )**

**Shake shake your body : Sans doute, après tout c't'un allié de la prision _Ibiki_. Quoi? COMMENT ÇA JE L'AVAIS PAS DIT? ... ... Moi pas avoir compris la blague de l'Iphone5 Q.Q Et oui tobi or not to be was a good booooooy Q.Q (AHEUM.) Ben c'était le but qu'il crève comme un sale caca de mouette nan mais attends, il à faillit tuer Nero hé ! OHYE AH ! J'ai toujours l'envie (et pas le courage naméoh) de lire tes ****** ^^ !**

* * *

oOFlash-BackOo

-Quoi?!, s'exclama le brun.

L'homme en face de lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Itachi se renfrogna.

-Je ne peut pas faire ça.

-Tu es le seul en mesure de le faire, au contraire.

-Non !

L'homme soupira et darda sur lui un regard perçant. Itachi eu un mouvement de recul, bien qu'il soit assis.

-Je vous le répètes : c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Itachi, tu comprends que c'est pour le bien du Japon?

-Oui, mais je ne peut pas le faire. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Seul quelqu'un de la famille Uchiha peut faire quelque chose. Nous avions bien pensé à demander à ta femme, après tout elle est douée pour ça, mais...

-Laissez Sayuki en dehors de cette histoire !

Un sourire déforma les lèvres sèches de l'homme qui parlait à Itachi.

-Elle sera la seule survivante, puisqu'elle ne fait pas partie du clan Uchiha.

-Danzô...

-Bien entendu, tu ne lui parleras de rien.

-Mais...

-Itachi.

Le brun soupira longuement. S'il refusait cette offre, les Uchiha se feraient décimer quand même, lui et Sayuki avec. S'il acceptait, Sayuki et lui survivraient. Et peut-être même qu'il pourrait laisser son petit frère Sasuke en vie. Ses mains blanches serrèrent violemment son pantalon noir, puis il releva la tête pour faire face à Danzô. Une lueur déterminée habitait désormais ses orbes noires.

-J'acceptes. Si vous laissez Sayuki en vie.

-Parfait !

* * *

(Une semaine plus tard)

Itachi était debout au milieu de dizaines de cadavres. Son cousin et meilleur ami Shisui. Sa tante Uruchi. Ses parents, Mikoto et Fugaku. Sasuke s'était enfui depuis longtemps et il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa si précieuse Sayuki. Ses pieds pataugeaient dans une marre de sang, ce qui faillit le faire vomir. Il se mit à avancer au hasard dans cette maison qui fut autrefois l'habitacle de nombreuses fêtes et qu'il avait transformé en tombeau pour éviter un coup d'État.

-I... Itachi..., marmotta une voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement.

Le brun se retourna vivement. Sayuki se tenait face à lui, de l'autre côté des cadavres. Ses yeux bleus glacés sans pupilles étaient écarquillés devant le massacre et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Itachi retourna sur ses pas dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa femme, et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, tâchant sa chemise de sang.

-Ça va aller, Sayu... On doit partir...

-Ouais...

Le brun lui prit tendrement la main puis se retourna et fit quelques pas, suivit de Sayuki. Seulement, ils étaient à peine arrivés au milieu de la pièce que la jeune femme se stoppa net, resserrant sa poigne sur la main d'Itachi qui se retourna.

Et écarquilla les yeux.

Des lèvres rosées de sa Sayuki coulait un filet de sang, et une lame ressortait par son ventre. Le katana se retira lentement et la rouge s'écroula au sol, entraînant avec elle Itachi qui tomba à genoux. La colère l'envahit soudain, la rage, la tristesse. Aveuglé par la haine, il lâcha la main pâle de sa femme, se releva et se jeta sur l'homme vêtu de noir pour le débarasser violemment de son arme. Il le prit violemment à la gorge, et l'homme de Danzô ricana faiblement.

-Tu... N'aurais pas dû lui... Dire... Avorton..., articula l'inconnu sous la pression des longs doigts du brun.

Le cadavre s'écroula au sol. Itachi, les yeux écarquillés, se laissa retomber au sol comme un objet inerte. C'était de sa faute si sa Sayuki était sur le point de mourir? Parce qu'il lui avait révélé ce qu'il allait faire?

-Ita...

La rouge se mit à cracher du sang. Itachi lui caressa tendrement les joues, des larmes dévalant les siennes. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Nero déboula dans la pièce et se figea net en aperçevant les cadavres. Puis elle baissa les yeux. Itachi était là, au-dessus de Sayuki, Sayuki qui perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Les traits de la rouquine se déformèrent et elle se précipita sur Itachi, qui s'écarta rapidement.

-Connard ! Reviens ici !

-Itachi...

Nero fit abstraction du nom prononcé par sa cousine et attrapa un vase qu'elle lança gauchement sur le brun. Il se le prit sur le bras, qui se mit à saigner abondemment. Itachi partit en courant, alors que la rouquine retournait vers Sayuki, tremblante, pour appeler les ambulances.

oOFin Flash-BackOo

* * *

**Et nouala ! J'avais juste envie de tout casser avec le vrai pourquoi du comment que la vengeance de Nero était bidon même si elle le savait pas ! ^^ Donc en gros, vite fait... Elle est devenue une meurtrière pour rien lalalalalalalaaaaaa o/ BREF. Comment vous avez trouvé la fin? Hmmmm? Oh et puis sinon, ce n'est ABSOL-UMENT pas de la pub mais non voyons, y a une nouvelle fic (non deux mais y en a une c'est un gros délire bien con x)) que c'est l'Entrepôt. Et ça va aussi partir en Saw, si vous voulez tout savoir ^^**


End file.
